The Roseforge Era
by AlexFalTon
Summary: "This is the story of a punishment two brothers created. A President and a Gamemaker who decided the 12 Districts must pay with the blood of two children each year. The Hunger Games. Panem will never be the same again" - Patrick Roseforge. (5/25)
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**. A section in the book called _The Blood Games Story - _Written by Patrick Roseforge.

* * *

President Alexander Roseforge walks to the balcony. The video camera's in all different angles watch him as he comes out. The Capitolites from below him, cheering his name, and the District inhabitants, glaring at their televisions in hate.

There was a war. A foolish one, one where the Capitol failed to do it's best, where they became corrupt, and the District's are to blame as well. If only they waited, the Capitol would have fixed, or at least less corrupt. However, opportunist's used the Districts growing discontent and led them into failure. The blame is at all sides in the Great Rebellion, but what came after, revenge was the only necessity.

After all, the Capitol won.

Alexander coughed in the microphone. Getting the attention of the whole nation, and it everyone waited. "The war is over," he began, and many cheered. He only stated a fact. He didn't sound pleased, but that's because he's unhappy that there was a war in the first place. "The District's failed to bring us down. The Capitol still stands. And it's better than ever." More cheering. He waited until the cheering lessened. "Now, everyone here wants the Twelve District's punished. While the refugee's from Thirteen are returning to the mainland since they managed to destroy themselves with there own nukes, the other Districts must pay. Myself, as well as others in the government cabinet, have decided-

-_The Hunger Games_."

More cheering went on in the Capitol as the President went on. He listed what will happen. And vengeance will be fulfilled. It was amazing how happy many in the Capitol cheered when the President went on. I should know. I was one of them.

Back then, I was so happy when the President, my own brother, picked me to be the Head Gamemaker. The one and only. Patrick Roseforge.

* * *

Written Rules for the Hunger Games:

Rule 1: All Twelve Districts must send two tributes, one male and female, to The Hunger Games every year.  
Rule 2: Training for the Hunger Games will be banned.  
Rule 3: The Hunger Games shall only be a punishment of 25 years.  
Rule 4: For any District that goes against this, another 25 years will be added to the Hunger Games.  
Rule 5: Ages of tributes must be 12 to 20.  
Rule 6: Three days of training before Hunger Games for the reaped tributes.

* * *

**A/N: Warning. There will be gore. There will be death. Some of it won't be pretty. Just so you readers know.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Colesium of a New Era

**Chapter 1: The Colesium of a New Era.** A section in the book called _The Blood Games Story _\- Written by Patrick Roseforge.

* * *

**The First Hunger Games. **

My little project. My first map to the wider world around me. I was young at the time, only Twenty-Five years old. I was trying to get a major at Architecture, but the rebellion happened and so on. At the time, I didn't realize what I was doing, not the full scope of it. I was angry at the Districts and I wanted them to pay. So I made a Colesium. It was a small unoriginal idea, but it was massive and impressive at least. It did the job.

So, the first 24 tributes came by, and half of them were war orphans. Not surprising, and I'm ashamed of my indifference of their plight back then. Autumn from 1, Jax from 3, Wren and Freesia from District 4, Maria from 5, Flint from 6, Newt and Volta from 8, Indigo from 9, Sable from 10, Deccan from 11, and Cigar from 12. I can't say much about them. They weren't all that interesting and the first Hunger Games didn't have interviews yet(that started next year).

We tested the tributes, and they had training. Some had experienced in the war and in death. At the time, I rated them for their skills and attitude. The scores shall be 1-12. Some didn't have what it takes, but others did.

One such is Zohar from 10. He was a rebel soldier, but he was very willing to play the game. The oldest and the strongest, and he was the best option and scored the highest. There were others. Rosetta from 7 had great skills with an ax, Fjord from 1 had muscles on him, Naveen from 3 seems ready with her knives. Other's didn't make much of a show, I'm afraid. Can't say much from the others. Can't remember. I apologize. All I remember is sadness, crying, and some cruel bragging from Zohar.

* * *

District 1: Fjord Nightbreeze, 17, (8) and Autumn Sovana, 12, (1)

District 2: Locke Milton, 14,(4) and Marble Urquhart, 19, (5)

District 3: Jax Commonflake, 17, (6) and Naveen Vincent, 18, (10)

District 4: Wren Luthor, 16, (4) and Freesia Penners, 12, (3)

District 5: Rantipole Clearlock, 14, (4) and Maria Hodson, 16, (5)

District 6: Flint Edwards, 19, (7) and Nicollette McConnell, 12, (2)

District 7: Syca Kyung-Hee, 15, (5) and Rosetta Judoc, 20, (7)

District 8: Newt Holzer, 16, (3) and Volta Spot, 19, (8)

District 9: Tom Heavensand, 20, (7) and Indigo Borchardt, 18, (8)

District 10: Zohar Vida, 20, (12) and Sable Dawn, 18,(5)

District 11: Deccan Day, 16, (6) and Laura Cardozo, 17, (8)

District 12: Cigar Clears, 13, (4) and Becky Ratios, 19, (5)

President Alexanders Bet: Naveen Vinci. His bet was on Naveen Vinci. She may be scarred from war, but she's possibly the mentality strongest of the bunch. The other's have a chance certainly, but Naveen

Head Gamemaker Patrick Bet: Zohar Vida. It's going to be Zohar. He's the oldest, the strongest, and he got what it takes. It has to be him. His military experience will come in handy.

Who do the Readers believe might win?

* * *

**-THE GAMES-**

All of the tributes came out of the launchpad. It was at the very center of the Colesium. Around the launch pad was weapons. Swords, spears, and axes. The old kind, none of those guns. Outside the arena was the seats, all lined up in rows. Mostly abandoned, but it has at least twenty high government officials who wanted to see the fight close up and personal.

There was a 1-minute timer, most of the tributes were nervous, little Autumn from 1 was outright crying, Zohar had an eager grin, eyeing a sword near him. The closest ones who managed a straight face is Naveen from 3 and Laura Cardozo from 11.

3..2..1..Let the Hunger Games Begin!

That's what I remember saying. As so went on mayhem.

Zohar went to get that sword, quicker than any other tributes that managed and spotted the closet tribute. Who happened to be smaller Deccan from 11. Zohar rushed the younger boy and stabbed him straight into his stomach. Deccan had such a surprised look on his face, and then he closed his eyes and fell back when Zohar took his sword out of him.

_Deccan Day, District 11 Male: 24th Place, Killed by Zohar._

And there it was. The first death in these Games I helped make.

It soon followed by others, many reached to the weapons, but none wanted to do it. It was only until Zohar killed Deccan that many of them realized that this was indeed 'for real'.

The next person, surprisingly, was young Nicollette from 6. She got a knife, a sharp butcher one, and ran straight for the person next to her, which was Wren from 4. It was a surprising move and Wren didn't expect to have Nicollette, who was a nice and smiling young lady at the training rooms, to knife him at his sides. Nicollette left the knife there and left. She was so horrified and confused, and she doesn't look like she knows what she's doing at all. Wren was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood soon after.

_Wren __Luthor__, District 4 Male: 23rd Place, Killed by __Nicollette__._

It was a true free for all. Nearly everyone had a weapon. And the games have started.

Naveen made the next kill, getting some throwing knives close by, and aiming it as the unexpecting Flint from 6. She threw it. The knife landed in Flint's forehead. Many suspects she was an assassin during the war, or a spy. It would explain why she was so good.

_Flint Edwards, District 6 Male: 22nd Place, Killed by Naveen._

Around everywhere, it was chaos. The 12 tributes(who teamed up) Cigar and Becky were facing off Indigo from 9 in a swordfight. Zohar went on facing Laura from 11(who wanted revenge for killing Deccan). Volta from 8 was chasing Nicollette. Rantipole from 5 wanted an easy kill from Autumn from 1 but was protected by her district partner Fjord.

In any case, the next kill also came from Naveen, who aimed another throwing knife, this time at Marble from 2. Marble wanted to reach Naveen with a spear but failed when Naveen threw her knife and got it straight in Marble's heart.

_Marble __Urquhart__, District 2 Female: 21st Place, Killed by Naveen._

Most of the tributes were fighting, yes, but many tried to run. Freesia from 4, Maria from 5, and Tom from 9 all went to the one entrance out while everyone was fighting. Of course, it wasn't an exit, it only led them to the catacombs.

The other's who were trying to escape were the 7 tributes, Syca and Rosetta, who managed to climb to the stage.

They climbed it and the government official in the very front was taken back. In hindsight, it was a mistake on my part to allow any Capitolite, as Rosetta and Syca were going straight for him. Rosetta managed to catch the Capitolite businessman and had a sword at his throat before any Peacekeepers could aim at the 7 tributes. They had a hostage.

In the meanwhile, as Indigo was fighting the 12 tributes, as it stands, Indigo was more healthy and less malnourish than Cigar and Becky, but there was two of them, and she manages to defend herself, enough so. There was a small opening for Indigo, and she took it, she managed to cut Cigar at his left leg, and he fell with a scream. Becky was enraged and struck but didn't cut anything or anyone. Indigo blocked Becky's strike and cut her throat out swiftly. Blood, quite literally, sprayed at Indigo.

_Becky Ratios, District 12 Female: 20th Place, killed by Indigo. _

The 9 female tribute then walked to Cigar, who attempted to get up, but was in far too much pain from that deep cut in his leg. He couldn't stop Indigo from slashing his torso.

_Cigar Clears, District 12 Male: 19th Place, Killed by Indigo._

There will be no 12 Victors this year. Indigo looked sick from all the blood and barfed, but went on to the next fight.

Rantipole from 5 didn't make a good decision on attacking Autumn. While the crying young girl may have been useless, she did have a protector, who was too kind-hearted for his own good. Fjord from 1 vowed to protect her and made good at it when he stabs Rantipole with his spear. It was a swift death when Rantipole fell. He died before reaching the ground.

_Rantipole__Clearlock__, District 5 Male: 18th Place, Killed by Fjord._

Fjord went on, holding crying Autumn's hand, and went to the only entrance out, which was to the catacombs.

Only to meet Locke from 2, who was holding a sword and blocking the way. The younger boy, while young and unwilling, he knows what to do, and ran straight for the District 1 tributes.

Volta was still chasing(and failing to catch) Nicollete. It was amusing as both of them kept running.

Indigo, on the other hand, spotted Naveen, and the District 3 girl once more aimed a knife, but this time, it was dodged by Indigo. Naveen threw once more, but Indigo managed to escape the knife throw, only grazing her arm. The District 9 girl reached Naveen and the fight was on.

But the next kill happened between the fight between Fjord and Locke. Once more, it was an uneven fight. Fjord was more muscular and battle-ready, and Locke should've chosen a different choice of action. Locke wasn't quick enough to stop Fjord's spear from entering his head. It was a gross sight.

_Locke Milton, District Two Male. 17th Place, Killed by Fjord._

Fjord, with a bloody spear on one hand, and Autumn's hand in the other, went to the catacombs.

Speaking about the Catacombs, remember Freesia, Maria, and Tom. Well, they went inside the Colesium's halls. They even talked, a bit scared of one another, but they managed. None of them wanted to hurt the other.

"Do you guy's have any idea where to go? Or where to escape?" Freesia asked Maria and Tom. Both of them shrugged glumly.

Maria said something else. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" That was Tom.

At the end of the halls, giant rats appeared. And they looked frighting. As I made them. The whole place was the arena. Not just the stadium.

"...shit," was something else Tom said.

The giant rats sprinted right towards the trio. Unfortunately, Maria only had a knife, and Tom had a sword. Freesia didn't have anything.

They tried to run, but it couldn't happen, the rats were too quick. Freesia got scraped from one of the claw's and fell back with a groan. A rat was on top of her, but she's holding it back from eating her face.

Maria, fortunately, managed to stab one in its brain, but she still has ten other rats to deal with. Tom dealt with two of them, waving his sword unprofessionally, but the pointy end of it slew two rats. The trio was still fighting, and more rats came in.

We'll come back to that later.

The fight between Laura and Zohar was an intense one. They both managed to scratch one another, and the swordfight between them was good, but Zohar had experience in his rebellion and knocked Laura to the ground. Zohar raised his sword and was about to finish her young life, but was taken when Sable ran to him, sword swinging. It is apparent that Zohar wasn't the most well-liked, but Sable had a personal beef with him.

Zohar dodged Sable's pathetic attack, and doing so, Laura was inadvertently still alive, and she got up. Now, it was a three-way fight.

Zohar, who looked an angered by Sable, did a quick slash to her stomach, and well, let's say it did a number on her. Sable cried in pain but was still alive. And while Zohar wanted to finish her off, Laura came back the fight.

Once more there was a fight between them, a short one this time, as Zohar stabbed Laura in her arm. Laura was weakened by this, and Zohar got his bearing, but eventually, Sable got up, despite the pain, and stabbed Zohar in the back. The District 10 boy screamed in pain.

He was more furious than ever, and he stabbed Sable once and for all in her already bleeding stomach. She didn't have any fight after that.

_Sable Dawn, District Ten Female: 16th Place, Killed by Zohar. _

Now, both Zohar and Laura are bleeding, but they're going to face one other. They fight for a while, getting more scratched and wounded in the process.

Now, back to the Seven tributes. The ones who were holding that Capitolite hostage. Yeah, went like this.

"Okay, look you old bastard. Get us out of here or die. Your choice," Rosetta said to the old man hostage. He had a sword to his throat. He swallowed but didn't say anything. There were peacekeeper's aiming at them, but they couldn't shoot while the tributes still had the hostage.

Rosetta looked determined to do this, whether out of desperation or revenge or a combination of both, she thought she had to do this. Syca, on the other hand, looked thoughtful and increasingly worried.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Syca asked.

Rosetta glared at him. "Of course we should. This game is a bunch of bull, and we have to fight some way."

Syca nodded but held the hatchet in his hands tighter. He nodded. He too seemed determined.

Rosetta looked at the Peacekeepers. "Okay! I have some demands! First, we-"

She was cut from saying any more because of Syca. He swung his hatchet in the back of her head, slicing her skull.

_Rosetta __Judoc__, District 7 Female: 15th Place. Killed by __Syca__._

The Capitolite man was saved, and Syca was made the right call. If he didn't do that, the Hunger Games would have continued to much longer. The Capitolite man wanted to thank Syca, and he asked the nearest peacekeeper for the gun and decided to give Syca this.

You can say this is the first sponsor gift.

"You want this gun, you have to go back and kill the rest," The Capitolite man said. Syca looked back, swallowed, but nodded. He made his choice. At least now he has a gun, it'll be easier for him to win now.

Oh wait, I almost forgot to write Newt from 8 and Jax from 3. It was a forgettable fight, they showed crap skill's infighting, both of them didn't even get near each other much, but Newt somehow managed to slash Jax's artery, and blood came it. Yeah, Jax died. Newt lived.

_Jax __Commonflake__, District Three Male: 14th Place, Killed by Newt._

Back to the catacombs. Freesia, Maria, and Tom somehow managed to defeat the rats. The trio got scratched a lot, especially Freesia, but they came out all right.

Then Fjord and Autumn came along the halls, and the trio looked at them. Autumn stopped crying at least.

"Hey," Fjord said, eyeing the giant rats. "You did alright here."

Tom, Maria, and Freesia talked to Fjord and Autumn(not really her, she didn't say much) and decided to walk the catacombs together. At the moment, I was a little pissed how they weren't doing any fighting. I mean, they eyed Fjord's bloody spear, but they were too trusting and didn't do anything paranoid. I hated that. Also hated that the only mutts I made were giant rats, which apparently, was easier to kill than I thought.

In any case, back to Zohar's and Laura's fight. There were swings and blocking, and many close calls. Almost like a b-list movie, but in the end, Zohar managed to stab Launa's throat with his sword. Zohar grinned, and Launa's blood sprayed.

_Laura Cardozo, District 11 Female: 13th Place, Killed by Zohar._

Zohar had this wild look in his eyes, and he began to look at his next victim.

Volta was still chasing after Nicollete! She looks tired. So was Nicollete. The younger, but somehow faster, grabbed a knife close by and shanked Volta. The older tribute died, holding onto her bleeding stomach. All part of Nicollete's master plan to get her tired and attack her. Or maybe I'm looking far too deep into it and she's just a lucky twelve-year-old girl.

_Volta Spot, District 8 Female: 12th Place, Killed by __Nicollete__._

The young District 6 girl ran away from any other tribute. Nicollete is more frightened than ever.

Of course, this isn't the end. Syca came forward to the stadium, gun on hand. More confident than ever. He saw five tributes still alive, Zohar, Nicollete, Newt, Indigo, and Naveen. The latter two were fighting and finishing it.

Naveen was more skilled and while Indigo put up a good fight and managed to cut Naveen in the leg's and arms, she still couldn't face against Naveen's prowess. Indigo saw stabbed many times by Naveen when she left an opening Naveen used.

_Indigo __Borchardt__, District Nine Female: 11th Place, Killed by Naveen._

Syca, of course, didn't wait too long to use his sponsored gun. He aimed at Zohar, who was actually rushing towards Syca and didn't notice Syca's gun yet.

It was Zohar's undoing. Syca aimed and shot at Zohar's face. The most prepared tribute was killed. The most powerful tribute died because one tribute chose the right choice.

_Zohar Vida, District Ten Male: 10th Place, Killed by __Syca__._

The gunshot was heard by everyone else. Newt, Naveen, and Nicollete(wow, all N's) looked at Syca, and all of them was more nervous then before if Naveen's small twitch means anything.

On the catacombs, rat's attacked that small group of hopefuls and Freesia didn't last. Too many wounds. Other than that, Tom, Maria, Fjord, and Autumn are still alive and wandering.

_Freesia Penners, District Four Female: 9th Place, Killed by Mutant Rats._

The Final Eight Tributes: Fjord Nightbreeze and Autumn Sovana from District 1, Naveen Vinci from District 3, Maria Hodson from District 5, Nicollette McConnell from District 6, Syca Kyung-Hee from District 7, Newt Holzer from District 8, and Tom Heavensand from District 9.

Some tribute's survival was a surprise, and others were expected to make it this far. Now Reader, who do you think will win?

Back to the stadium, every other tribute was wary of Syca, and they should, Syca aimed the gun at the other closest person, who happened to be Newt. Good news, Newt's still alive. Bad news, Newt got shot in the leg and is screaming in pain.

Nicollete and Naveen did the same thing and went to the only entrance out of the Coliseum. Into the Catacombs, Syca tried to shoot them, but his aim isn't that good.

Between the confrontation of Nicollete and Naveen, well, it was expected that Naveen would have killed Nicollete, but once more the girl ran away, dodging Naveen's knives, and also managed to stab Naveen in her leg instead. Once more, a surprising turn. Nicollete made it farther than expected.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nicollete yelled to her and left. Naveen decided that she will, and limped to the catacombs. Syca was still shooting them, but none of the bullet's hit the mark.

So Syca walked to the crying Newt, who was holding his leg and ended his misery. Shooting his brains out.

_Newt __Holzer__, District Eight Male: 8th Place, Killed by __Syca__._

The District Seven tribute walked to the catacombs. Leaving the stadium and all it's corpses.

Nicollete, unfortunately, while running aimlessly, ran into a heard of those giant rats. She tried to outrun them, but this time, she couldn't outrun the danger and got eaten.

_Nicollette__ McConnell, District Six Female: 7th Place, Killed by Mutant Rats._

Every tribute was in the catacombs now, walking around, killing rats, for Naveena and Syca it was easy, and Tom, Maria, Fjord, and Autumn were taken in easily, walking around and feeling depressed. There's no way out. I'm sure they realize this now.

Syca was shooting his gun to kill the giant rats, which wasn't a good move. Everyone heard him.

The group with Tom, Maria, Fjord, and Autumn were nearby, and they were hiding from him. Behind some rocks. Syca was about to pass through, but Fjord sneezed.

Syca heard the sneeze and shot where they were hiding.

Tom, Maria, and even Autumn glared. "DUDE!"

"Sorry," Fjord apologized.

Now they were trapped. Nowhere to go but face Syca's gun.

Syca was coming closer, and in the end, it was Tom that made the decision. He rushed straight at Syca and got shot, but he still got next to him and slammed him into the ground. Tom wanted to do more, but he was in deep pain from the bullet in his belly, and all he managed to do was give time for Maria, Autumn, and Fjord to escape or do something.

Syca punched Tom in the face, getting the older tribute off him, and shot him once more. This time, finishing his life.

_Tom __Heavensand__, District 9 Male: 6th Place, Killed by __Syca__. _

Syca got up, but apparently, didn't realize Fjord next to him, and stabbing Syca his side.

It didn't kill Syca, but he was bleeding. Syca looked at Fjord furiously and aimed his gun at him. Fjord had fear in his eyes as Syca pulled the trigger.

And nothing happened.

The gun was out of ammo, and before Syca wanted to get his hatchet out of his pocket, he never got that chance. Fjord stabbed him deep this time, and Syca fell to the ground.

_Syca__Kyung__-Hee, District Seven Male: 5th Place, Killed by Fjord._

Only four tributes left. Of course, the tributes didn't know that.

When Fjord, Autumn, and Maria walked away, they walked with a tense atmosphere. The death of Tom, and the Hunger Games, in general, makes them somber.

"Do you know how many of us are left?" timid Autumn asks.

"Who knows?" Maria shrugs. "It's not like there's an alarm to determine how many of the tributes are left us out there?"

That gave me a good idea. It did.

It took one last hour for Neveen to spot Fjord, Maria, and Autumn. Overall, Neveen saw the trio, sneaking up on them while they were resting and stabbed Maria in the back.

_Maria __Hodson__, District Five Female. 4th Place, Killed by __Neveen__. _

It was unexpected, and it shook both tributes from District 1. Fjord had his sword out, looking ready to kill, and Autumn, well, she looks like she wants to cry, but is holding herself back from doing so.

Fjord rushes her in headstrong anger, and Neveen was prepared for it. She side-stepped(despite the wound in her leg) easily, and stabbed Fjord right in his open stomach.

Autumn screamed out his name, and Fjord fell to the ground.

Before Neveen can continue any further, Autumn took the closet rock and threw it at Neveen. This time, she wasn't holding back her tears.

Neveen, in her sudden anger, marched(ignoring the pain like a boss) to Autumn and had her knife ready. Of course, Autumn had another rock going for her and the rock landed right in Neveen's right eyeball. Neveen's screeched, her eye was terribly bloody.

If Neveen wasn't angry then, she is now. The limping District 3 girl goes after Autumn and the younger tribute(not being wounded at all despite everything), managed to dodge her punches and he attempts at stabbing her.

Autumn, however, doesn't have any weapon and doesn't know what to do in a fight. She punched Neveen, but that doesn't do much, because Neveen caught her punch. The one-eyed District Three girl has her knife ready, lining up to Autumn.

Before Fjord manages to get up and take her down. Neveen let's go of Autumn. The District 1 boy attempts to hold her down, but one of her arms are left loose, and that gives her enough time to stab Fjord once more. The boy seeth's in pain.

He grows weaker each time Neveen stabs him, and he can't hold her down anymore. He lets go and finds his back on the ground.

Neveen, who wanted to kill him for good. She only needed one good stab, before being stabbed herself with a sword Fjord left by Autumn. She spits out blood, looking down at the sword that killed her. Autumn had the sword in her hands and let's go and Naveen fell face-first to the solid ground.

_Naveen Vincent, District Three Female. 3rd Place, Killed by Autumn._

Autumn walk's to Fjord, who was still breathing somehow. She didn't know how to help him. Her district partner's wounds were a bit too much, and the blood was getting her queasy. She didn't know what to do.

Until an announcement came up.

"HELLO TRIBUTES! OR DISTRICT ONE TRIBUTES I SHOULD SAY!" This was me. This is how I was like. Apathetic to the death I caused. "THE ONLY ONES LEFT ARE FJORD AND AUTUMN! MAY THE BEST ONE WIN! MAYBE YOU CAN GO KILL YOURSELF WHILE YOUR IT! HA!"

That was the end of it. Fjord was slowing dying, and Autumn was staring at him. No crying, not even any more sniffling. It was a sad sight, but it's obvious who the Victor here was.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Autumn __Sovana__, District One Female: 2nd Place, Suicide._

**_Fjord __Nightbreeze__, District One Male; Victor of the 1st Hunger Games._**

The first Victor cried a lot when he found out he won.

* * *

-THE AFTERMATH FILE-

_1st HG:_  
Name: Fjord Nightbreeze(M)  
District: 1(#1)  
Age: 17

Bio: A only child to two wealthy jewelers. They survived the war from being on the Capitol's good side.

Victory Tour: There wasn't one yet. Started during the 2nd HG.

After the HG: Fjord didn't take victory too well. Good thing interviews didn't exist at the time, else he'd go ballistic. He went back to his family after he won, got a mansion as a reward. The man doesn't even need a job. The first-ever Victor of the Hunger Games was, well, depressed for the first few years after his 'victory'. All I know is that he's become more reserved as a person, and quieter. One type of Victor my brother and I wanted. He's not a rebel, but certainly no friend of the Capitol. All he did then was mentor future tributes and clean Autumn's grave. No one else was going to. He married to a jeweler named Samantha Rogium. Happily married at that, it was only after he met her in the 6th HG did he start smiling again. They had four kids; three sons and one daughter named Autumn.

* * *

-**THE VICTOR LIST**-

1st HG: Fjord Nightbreeze (1#, District 1)

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. The writing style here was inspired by _cjborange_. Check his/her(who knows? Don't assume gender kiddos) account sometime.**

**Honestly, Fjord came out nicely. You see, the thing I do is make the characters, roll a die sometimes, make a story, and while Fjord wasn't the intended Victor, he did win, under grave circumstances, of course. There was also a chance for Autumn to win in the end, but that didn't happen.**


	3. Chapter 2: When One Makes Ideas

**Chapter 2: When One Makes Ideas.** A section in the book called _The Blood Games __Story_ \- Written by Patrick Roseforge.

* * *

**The 2nd Hunger Games.**

The first Games weren't as dramatic or entertaining as the ones in the future. It was planned to be short and bloody, which it was. The second Hunger Games, however, was when I broadened my horizons. I mean, who wants a small arena? Why would watching twenty-four children killing each other in less than an hour be fun? No, that would be boring and repetitive.

I varied the Hunger Games scores from now on. 12 and 11 will be scores that'll be harder to get.

For the most part, the tributes now are recorded since interviews became a thing. Charlie Darlington, a brave and famous news reporter became the new and charismatic interviewer for the HG. And he was for a long time.

The tributes were most interesting this year. The first thing to mention was a premade alliance. All former rebel soldiers and the highest scorers teamed up to make the terrifying pack of four. Arabella from 4, Dalton and Lara from 6, and Roman from 11. Arabella was a silent, reserved girl, but with impressive skills in swords and footwork. She's also the first volunteer. Arabella volunteered to save her younger sister when she was reaped. This made her more memorable in the HG. Dalton was easily the strongest tribute, I mean, he was so buff I thought he was taking steroids. Lara was the youngest and smallest of the group, but quick and good with a now and arrow. Lastly Roman, the leader of this _wolf_ _pack_(as viewers were naming it), a charming handsome boy with expert skills in almost every weapon. They were the most fearsome on the bunch this year.

The other tributes differed. Markas and Sophie from 1 only got their scores because of advice from Fjord(last year's victor who decided to mentor the two, something that continues later). Hercules from 2 was the toughest outside the wolf pack, but his district partner Ashley was a _major_ problem. Ashley was also a rebel soldier but was more against the Games and more outspoken. The interview didn't go well, and no one liked her honesty against the Capitol. In any case, Ian from 4 was a chubby spoiled brat. Paula from 7 was funny and her skills with an ax helped. Eddie from 9 was a charming boy. Ray from 10, despite his age and strength, suffered from depression and it was doubtful that he'll win. Carolina from 10 was an innocent girl who didn't seem to understand her position. May from 11 was the mayor's daughter and pleased the Capitol with her humor and compliments in her interview. Others weren't so interesting.

* * *

District 1: Markas Diamond, 17,(5), and Sophie Starz, 12, (6)

District 2: Hercules Afghan, 19, (8), and Ashley Lopez, 20, (6)

District 3: Gizmo Vasco, 15, (5) and Amy Delta, 15, (5)

District 4: Ian Veld, 14, (5) and Arabella Tamon, 19, (9)

District 5: Carl Richards, 20, (6) and Eva Webb, 16, (7)

District 6: Dalton Coldbelt, 19, (10) and Lara Ward, 16, (9)

District 7: Woody Oaks, 13, (3) and Paula Landauer, 17, (7)

District 8: Walter Ozborn, 13, (2) and Saki Kusumoto, 14, (4)

District 9: Eddie Combs, 15, (5), and Sierra Manning, 17, (8)

District 10: Ray Greenbolt, 18, (4), and Carolina Marsh, 12, (1)

District 11: Roman Farfield, 19, (9), and May Weatherbees, 15, (7)

District 12: Jonathan Maruno, 18, (7), and Hattie Ingram, 18, (5)

President Alex's Bet: Arabella Tamon. I wanted to think my brother has an interest in the silent killer woman, but he told me that Arabella has this shrewd look in her eyes. He had confidence in her skills than the other tributes.

Head Gamemaker Patrick's Bet: Dalton Coldbelt. I was simpler minded back than, thinking the strongest was the best. He has good odds, better than the others, but nothing is certain.

* * *

-**THE GAMES**-

I did what I thought was right. I'm not proud of much, but my arenas were something to be proud of.

The arena was larger. The center, which I named the cornucopia, a large house-sized hut, was a half-mile large. The tributes were on launch pads around the cornucopia. The center was styled geographically as a circle.

Anyway, north of it came with mountains(also a volcano), north-west was an island, the west was a ruined town with a large nuclear plant, the south was a large farm that looked like it came from a horror movie. There are also roads in all directions with busted cars as decoration.

The tributes were told this, including that the cornucopia was filled with weapons and supplies.

Every tribute wants that.

All of them ready, all of the nervous, but prepared(except Carolina, who was lost in her little world).

Now, the Games start. In 3, 2, 1... Let the 2nd Hunger Games begin!

It wasn't much surprising that Arabella was the first one to reach it, she was the quickest one, already with a weapon on hand. All she did was wait for the others to come.

All the tributes went to the middle.

Ray from 10, he was an older child who apparently lost his family a month before the games. No wonder he was so depressed.

He went straight to the bloodbath. Ray was easily the first death, opening his arms when he saw Roman from 11 with a sword. One cut to the neck and it was over.

_Ray __Greenbolt__, District 10 Male: 24th Place, Killed by Roman.__ Bloodbath._

Soon came the next death, a surprising one. Dalton Coldbelt, a trained hardened soldier from the Rebellion went to take Carl from 5, he had a war hammer ready and everything.

Dalton swung his hammer, but Carl saw it coming, and the District 5 boy found a weapon on the ground, a scythe, and got it quickly, also quickly into Dalton's large chest. It was a quick death, but Carl certainly got it more skill than he showed earlier in his sessions.

_Dalton __Coldbelt__, District 6 Male: 23rd Place, Killed by Carl.__ Bloodbath._

It was a death that surprised people, people(me included) thought he'd last longer, but Carl soon faced a different problem.

Carl soon faced with Dalton's district partner Lara Ward. Lara was looking at Dalton's corpse and was immediately angered. She rushed to Carl, knives ready.

Carl once again managed to dodge when Lara swiped at him with the sharp knife. The older boy also swiped with a bloody scythe, but Lara was quicker and the weapon didn't reach her.

Eventually, it can to a series of lucky dodging for both tributes until Lara managed to cut Carl's soldier. He, in turn, kicked Lara in the stomach, which put Lara in the ground and ran as quickly as possible. He almost died, but Carl made it out of the cornucopia.

To Arabella, she was waiting there for someone in particular, and that person was Ashley from 2. Arabella thought that Ashley was far to hated by the Capitol for being too outspoken against them and that killing her would make Arabella more favorable in the Capitol's eyes. Not a bad plan, honestly.

Ashley didn't even manage to get a weapon yet before Arabella came, and the District 2 rebel girl couldn't stop Arabella from slashing her torso with a sword. Ashley shouldn't have brought much attention to herself. Many Capitolites celebrated her death, to my current dismay. Not many future tributes follow Ashley's lead.

_Ashley Lopez, District 2 Female: 22nd Place, Killed by Arabella.__ Bloodbath._

Carolina from 10 didn't understand what was going on. In all honesty, she most likely thought this was a race to the center and had this naive smile on her face.

It wasn't long before tough Hercules from 2 had a sword on him, but decided not to use it when he turned to Carolina's direction. The younger girl asked who won the race, and Hercules in his dismay, said shakily that she did. She looked so happy, but that happiness went away quickly when Hercules snapped her tiny neck.

_Carolina Marsh, District 10 Female: 21st Place, Killed by Hercules.__ Bloodbath._

Hercules thought it was a quick death to give, most likely true, and managed to escape with supplies and a weapon. Also whatever innocence he had left.

The 8 District tributes, Walter and Saki, were lucky to have to their launch pads nearby, and went to the cornucopia together, not an official team, but something. Perhaps they were friends before the HG.

Anyway, both tributes did get backpacks, but the tribute behind them, Paula from 7, had an ax.

Walter noticed and attempted to stab her with the knife that fits in his hand, but Paula being bigger and more skilled, didn't let him cut her, and swung her ax downward, slicing Walter's face in half.

_Walter __Ozborn__, District 8 Male: 20th Place, Killed by Paula.__ Bloodbath._

Saki ran away quickly when she saw her ally and district partner die in front of her. No one got in her way.

Paula seemed like she was going in through shock from the amount of blood and brains Walter spurred out, and she ran quickly away with her two legs.

Jonathan from 12 wasn't so lucky. He met up with Arabella and took a sword out. He managed fine when he blocked Arabella's first strike and her second. Only he wasn't fast enough to dodge the one that got his face, and his right eye. Jonathan loses an eye from Arabella.

Despite the bloody face he now has, he surprised Arabella with a headbutt and used some blood from his face that leaked to his hands and swiped the blood onto Arabella's eyes. Blinding her enough that Jonathan managed to escape, but not in one piece. His odds came out lower from having one eye left.

Lara was angered from Carl's escape, and still, think he needs a kill to impress her wolf pack. She finds a bow and arrow and aims to one of the escaping tributes. The unlucky tribute was May from 11, and Lara managed the perfect shot with her now when her arrow pierced May's face from behind. The headpiece was visible through her missing eyeball that popped bloody.

_May __Weathersbee__, District 11 Male: 19th Place, Killed by Lara.__ Bloodbath._

Lara also shot at Hattie from 12 but had less luck getting the girl. The arrow whizzed past Hattie, and the District 12 girl got out alive.

Roman wanted to go after Woody from 7 but amusingly managed to trip. Woody got out fine, even blew raspberries at Roman before he escaped the cornucopia.

In the end, the last kill belonged to Arabella. After the District 4 girl swiped the blood of her eyes, she saw Markas and Sophie from 1 leaving the cornucopia. She immediately ran to their direction. The 1 tributes saw her and ran was quick as they can, but it wasn't enough. Markas got a sword through his stomach from behind, and as soon as Arabella pulled it away, Markas fell to the ground and died slowly.

_Markas__ Diamond, District 1 Male: 18th Place, Killed by Arabella__.__ Bloodbath._

On the other hand, Sophie managed to escape. Arabella didn't go after the younger girl for some reason.

Arabella also let Ian from 4, along with Eddie from 9(who allied with the spoiled District 4 boy somehow) escaped with supplies, apparently, she's close with her district partner. They drifted her way, and the District 4 girl didn't try to attack. Maybe she has a soft spot for the younger tributes?

In any case, the rest of the tributes got out, leaving Arabella, Roman, and Lara alone in the cornucopia with eight corpses. I've dubbed this: the _bloodbath_. An apt term.

No one died for the rest of the day, however. I didn't want this to be as quick as the 1st Hunger Games.

So, the rest of the day wasn't as bloody, but it was eventful.

The wolf pack stayed in the cornucopia, deciding to hunt the next day. I mean, why leave a defensible place with supplies? Arabella was cleaning her sword, Roman and Lara walked around, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary and talking about family. Roman was a little pissed about Lara's kill of May but understood that it was most likely for the best for his district partner to die sooner rather than later. Lara also said to the other two that Carl is going to be her kill, they didn't disagree, not seeing a point to.

For the rest of the tributes, they had other worries. Saki from 8 ran to the point of exhaustion north. Not sure if running towards a volcano is a smart choice, but who knows? Maybe there's something there. Eva from 5 and Jonathan from 12 went east. They haven't seen each other yet. Eva Webb got lucky, getting a backpack with food and water and not getting hurt, let us hope she makes it further. Jonathan on the other hand now has an eye-patch someone sponsored to him. Guess he's more popular than we thought. He's going to prison ahead of him, along with Eva. Well, we'll see how that goes.

South-east was the farm, a large one filled with windmills everywhere. Eddie from 9 and Ian from 4 went there. There, they met up with Woody from 7. Apparently, Ian wanted Woody to come to join his '_glorious alliance_' and Ian didn't say it nicely. Woody didn't like Ian's proud attitude and refused, giving him the bird. Ian was angered, but Eddie convinced him that it was alright. It almost came to a close fight, but Eddie managed to convince Ian not to hurt the younger boy. I swear Eddie has the patience of a saint to deal with Ian. Woody and the duo separated soon enough. Hercules from 2 also reached the farm but didn't see anyone. He slept in a farmhouse. Tired of all of it already.

Gizmo and Amy from 3 went west to the nuclear plant, they saw each other but didn't ally or even speak. They went to the ruined buildings outside the nuclear plant and scavenged what they could find. The exciting thing that happened at the place was the fight between Paula from 7 and Hattie from 12. The tribute from 7 got paranoid from the bloodbath, and saw Hattie on the road, and attacked her on the road.

Paula attacked Hattie with an ax, but Hattie ducked the attack. She ran away, and so far Paula caught up to her. Hattie thought of a cover idea to open the car that was the nearby door, and so it would appear that it worked. When Paula reached to Hattie, the District 12 girl opened the car door and it smacked Paula's body to the ground. Hattie used that to her advantage and ran. Paula didn't find her. Hattie, on the other hand, was going to the nuclear plant, so maybe the two will meet again since Paula was going the same direction.

Now, the final tributes. Sophie from 1, Carl from 5, and Sierra from 9 met up along the way north-west. They went to the lighthouse in that direction. For the most part, the tributes teamed up as a matter of convenience. Sophie needed protection, and Carl was a nice guy(almost a reminder of Fjord) and wanted to protect her. Sierra thought she had to fight them, but Sophie convinced her to follow them. The bigger the better, Sierra was a lone wolf and didn't agree. Hell, the wolf pack offered her a position, and she just didn't want to join people. But she went with Carl and Sophie cause she didn't want any more death yet. The three slept in the lighthouse.

And that was all for Day 1. Day 2 was something different.

Starting with Jonathan, once he got to the prison, there were people there. Two older men with orange prison garb, Jonathan had a sword ready. They made him on edge from their eyes. The inmate's eyes were yellow and cat-like. They told Jonathan to come with him or not get hurt. He complied, but he still had a sword in hand just in case.

Jonathan was taken to the prison's courtyard and saw Eva Webb from 5. Two lookalike inmates was leading her. The same thing happened to her.

The inmates, however, suddenly howled and transformed into _werecats_. Giant cat humanoid mutts. What? I wanted to make it unpredictable.

Both Jonathan and Eva knew they were in a fight for their lives and temporary teamed up.

One werecat charged at Eva, another at Jonathan. Jonathan managed to stab the cat monster mutt with his sword and kill it. Eva had less luck. She wasn't fast enough to escape the human-cat mutt's sharp claw and had her arm damaged. But she managed to stab it in the eye with her knife.

That left the other two, once more, after a few scratches, Eva and Jonathan killed the two inmates turned cat mutts.

Once the fighting was over, Jonathan saw Eva and her wounded arm and walked to her. He had a sword, still ready to fight.

Eva saw this. She looked nervous about her chances. "Ca- Can't we ally with each other?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Sorry. No."

Eva tried to attack, but Jonathan's sword reached her throat first.

_Eva Webb, District 5 Female: 17th Place, Killed by Jonathan._ _Day 2._

Jonathan spent the day in prison. Sleeping and waiting. He also found food in the kitchen.

Then came the trio of Carl, Sophie, and Sierra went to the island. There was a large bridge connecting it the land and they went there. Once they were there, they found an empty campsite filled with food. They were happy for an hour or so, chatting to themselves.

Of course, they had company. The wolf pack company. Arabella, Roman, and Lara followed a trail north, then they saw a recently used lighthouse, but when they reached the top, they saw the island and their next prey.

Once they saw the wolf pack cross the bridge, Sophie saw it was hopeless. She ran and hide. Carl and Sierra decided they didn't have much for hiding on the island, and will have to fight them.

It was ultimately decided to choose who to kill. Arabella went after Sierra. Lara already called dibs on Carl. And Roman had to go find Sophie and kill her.

The District 9 girl struck first, but Arabella was prepared for it. Both of them had swords. Sierra held her own but wasn't as skilled as Arabella. The District 4 girl killed Sierra with one good strike to the chest.

_Sierra Manning, District 9 Female: 16th Place, Killed by Arabella. Day 2._

Carl was shot in his shoulder but managed to walk to Lara fine. He swiped his sword at the wolf pack girl, but didn't manage and got knives in the stomach for his efforts. Fortunately, he got his sword to stab her leg. She yelped in anger and pain when she finally finished him off with her knife as she cut his throat open.

_Carl Richards, District 5 Male: 15th Place, Killed by Lara. Day 2._

Roman was busy looking for Sophie, she hid well and managed to go to the lake where she decided to escape by swimming. Roman saw her as she swam, and he found a rock on the ground. He threw the rock and it hit Sophie in the head. Hard. She ended up getting a concussion and drowned.

_Sophie Starz, District 1 Female: 14th Place, Killed by Roman. Day 2._

And so the wolf pack had a great victory. Lara had to bandage her leg, and now limps, but other than that, the day is still young. The wolf pack helped themselves to lunch and stayed on the island for a day. They were silent after the debacle, sitting in the same campfire the group they killed used.

There was another event that happened an hour after that. Saki was moving north, tired from hiding, but didn't see anyone or anything following her.

Out of nowhere a horrid tall demon, with black wings and fangs grabbed her when she wasn't looking and took her to the air.

The devil mutt was a tricky thing to create, and expensive, but I only needed one.

The demon mutt let go of Saki and she died once her body hit the ground. She was screaming in terror the entire time.

_Saki __Kusumoto__, District 8 Female: 13th Place, Killed by devil mutt. Day 2._

The rest of day 2 wasn't important. No one met with anyone else.

Near the nuclear plants, Gizmo, Amy, Paula, and Hattie had a surprise. Mutant mutt's. Almost ugly zombie-like humanoids were coming from the nuclear plants.

Gizmo noticed them first. His first thought was apparently to go to his neighbor and district partner Amy(at this point, they may very well be allies), and alerted her of the incoming mutants.

It wouldn't be long for them when the mutant mutt's we're quicker than they thought.

Gizmo was taken back and wasn't quick enough when a mutant mutt managed to bite his throat off. The District Three boy couldn't shake off any more of the mutant mutt's when more came to eat him like a bunch of zombies. It was a terrifying sight.

_Gizmo Vasco, District 3 Male: 12th Place, Killed by mutant mutt. Day 3._

On the bright side, Amy escaped. She killed a mutt with her spear, but most of them were focused on Gizmo's screaming. Shame she probably got nightmares from her district partner's death.

Paula from 7 didn't have a good time. The other mutant mutt's we're coming to her, but unlike Gizmo, she managed to fight back and end a few of them.

It was unfortunate that one managed to bit her arm, but she managed to behead the mutant mutt with her ax. But the bite that was left-turn green and Paula was certainly not feeling well.

There were only two of those gross looking mutt's left, and Paula dealt with them.

Paula didn't have any time for victory when she noticed Amy from 3 coming her way.

The bite in Paula's arm was quickly turning her weak, making Amy have an easier fight when her spear managed to pierce the weakened Paula in her stomach.

_Paula __Landauer__, District 7 Female: 11th Place, killed by Amy. Day 3._

Hattie from 12 had it easier. She only had to deal with two mutant mutt's and dealing with them quickly.

Then Hattie found Amy.

Amy and Hattie saw each other, went towards one another, perhaps wondering if they had to fight, but Hattie asked the girl if she wanted an alliance. Amy said yes, tiredly. Both of them decided to leave the power plant. Very wise of them.

Another event happened when Ian and Eddie was camping. Both of them were still awake, and Ian was telling a bad story about his childhood. Strange to see two boys with such high morale during the Games. Behind Eddie, Ian observed a tall figure stalking them, and told Eddie to duck.

Once the two tributes see the demon mutt, they ran like their lives depended on it(which it did).

The two managed to hid in a trailer car, but the demon mutt was waiting for them to come out, so they took their time to plan.

Ian apparently and bluntly told Eddie to sacrifice himself to save him, but Eddie shook his head and motioned for some other plan.

"Okay, how do we deal with a demon then? Other than sacrifice," Ian snarked. No one is certain what movie he watched to get this knowledge.

"Can't we just lure him to the front of the trailer car we got and ram it?" Eddie asked what came to mind, sounding absolutely tired from dealing with Ian.

"Um, not a bad idea," Ian agreed, much to Eddie's shock. "Glad I thought of it!"

Eddie shook his head. "No. We don't even know how to drive."

"Of course I do," Ian said.

Eddie raised a brow. "You do?"

"I played arcade racing games. Can't be that hard," Ian admitted. "Just lure it in front and I'll get it."

Those two kids were lucky to find car keys in the glove box. Only a handful of cars in the arena has them. Most of them being junk cars only there for decoration.

Eddie hesitantly agreed to it. The demon mutt saw Eddie a swiftly flew down at him, but Eddie somehow escaped the demon's claws and led it to the front of the trailer car.

The demon was more focused on Eddie when they managed to go a bit further so the car to deal more impact, and Ian started to use the keys and to step on the petal.

The trailer car managed to hit the back of the tall demon mutt when it wasn't looking, but despite Ian's claim, he didn't know how to drive and landed himself to the tree nearby. That's what ended up killing the demon mutt, but also Ian's life.

The District 4 boy wasn't wearing a seatbelt and when the car hit the tree, he managed to crack his head on impact by the car.

_Ian Veld, District 4 Male: 10th Place, killed in a car accident. Day 3._

Eddie went to see if Ian was alright. Hearing a cannon boom. Ian wasn't, and Eddie left his ally, looking sad at his death. Or the prospect of being alone.

The farming fields had an interesting event to happen on Day 3.

Woody from 7 had slept on the tree his first day, but then he started hearing voices. He couldn't seem to find them, and he was freaking out. It got worse on day 2. Woody has noticed a few scarecrows kept turning to face him as if staring at the boy. It was all planned of course. Those were scarecrow mutt's I thought to make to fit the farm.

The Seven boy didn't have any fun and looked paranoid as heck.

On day 3, the scarecrows started to whisper to go to the farmhouse where Hercules camped. That's where Woody went.

He noticed a sleepy Hercules from 2 in one room, and successfully sneaked in and out.

Then the Woody had an idea given from the scarecrows to burn the farmhouse.

So, Woody got a small torch, lit it on fire, and threw it at the house Hercules slept. The whispers stop and the farmhouse was in flames.

Hercules woke up, saw smoke and he freaked. The fire was moving to his room, and Hercules wasn't given a lot of options. He ran through the fire, deciding it better than jumping out of the window.

His hair was on fire, and so was his shirt, but he came out of it mostly alright.

Then Woody came closer, deciding to kill the unarmed tribute when he was distracted with his knife. The boy from 7 knives the older boy from 2 in his back. Hercules screamed in pain, and couldn't do anything from Woody stabbing once more. His screams turned to silence after that.

_Hercules __Afgan__, District 2 Male: 9th Place, killed by Woody. Day 3._

Woody had this dazed expression, and he doesn't look sane anymore. He walked out of the farm field, scarecrows whispering to him once more about killing before he finally got away from that crazy part of the arena.

The rest of the day wasn't as interesting. Of course, the mutt's an arena here were tests, and to my much later regret, they proved to be a success.

The Final Eight Tributes: Amy Delta from District 3, Arabella Tamon from District 4, Lara Ward from District 6, Woody Oaks from District 7, Eddie Combs from District 9, Roman Farfield from District 11, and Jonathan Marino and Hattie Ingram from District 12.

Who does the reader think will win?

The start of the entertainment of Day 4 started with the wolf pack.

The trio went back to the cornucopia. They went hunting up north but no one was there.

Lara was sleeping, Arabella and Roman were talking about their families, and they didn't notice an ugly human-like thing until it came out.

Arabella and Roman hear a monkey screech, and we're surprised to see a gorilla with red eyes charging towards them.

They reacted accordingly, getting swords as quickly as they could, but Lara was still sleeping, but she woke up. Only to see giant ape in front of her.

Lara tried to run for it, but her legs were still wounded from Carl, and the gorilla mutt grabbed her and threw her far. Lara landed in a tree.

It wasn't pretty. Blood was everywhere around her.

_Lara Ward, District 6 Female: 8th Place, Killed by gorilla mutt. Day 4._

Arabella and Roman couldn't make it in time to save her, but the two still had the gorilla mutt to deal with. And it began to charge at Roman, who dodged the mutt when it tried to smack Roman away.

Arabella got a stab in, but the gorilla mutt retaliated when he punched her and that threw her off the ground for a second and landing painfully on the ground. Roman was left fighting the gorilla alone. And he got away from the ape's hands for about four minutes, and while Roman wasn't intentionally trying to be a distraction, it was enough time for Arabella to get back up and grab Lara's bow and use it. Luckily, an arrow pierced the back of the gorilla's brain, killing it.

Roman and Arabella stayed in the cornucopia, not feeling the will to hunt for more tributes.

In the same hour, Jonathan left the prison and went out, trying to hunt when the wolf pack seems to not want to. He was traveling down the east road, and he saw Eddie on the way. Then Eddie saw Jonathan. Eddie ran away, and the 12 male tribute chased after the boy from 9.

Jonathan managed to catch up and brought Eddie down when he tackled him. The two boys were having this small wrestling match, but the winner, ultimately, was Eddie. The younger boy pushes Jonathan off of him and grabbed a covenant placed metal exhaust pipe. Eddie smacked Jonathan hard with it, and Eddie broke the boy's neck.

_Jonathan Marino, District 12 Male: 7th Place, Killed by Eddie. Day 4._

Eddie cried a lot after killing Jonathan. Nothing of note happened after that on Day 4.

There was a bloody meet and greet in Day 5. One with Woody, along with the tag-teamed Amy from 3 and Hattie from 12.

It was rather sudden. Hattie and Amy were walking, and Woody came out of nowhere with a knife in his hands. Somehow, Woody became the most affected in this arena, mentally wise. He stabbed Amy in the chest, and it was too late for either two girl tributes to do anything.

Amy died from that. Blood in her hands and shirt. I don't know what else to write. She died.

_Amy Delta, District 3 Female: 6th Place, Killed by Woody. Day 5._

Hattie, under the current conditions, screamed for retribution from the little wild-eyed monster. It was a lucky hit on her, as one slash of her sword was enough to kill Woody.

The once nice boy was slain. Woody was the most affected because of the scarecrow experiment. It was a test of mental fortitude and Woody lost that test, losing his sanity in the process. I regret it now. As many other deaths, I have a hand in for the future Games.

_Woody Oaks, District 7 Male: 5th Place, Killed by Hattie. Day 5._

The District Twelve girl looked around, seeing two bodies, and went away with a sullen look on her face. Hattie was the first of many to experience this kind of loss.

The last death of the day was in the wolf pack and Arabella needed to go solo now. She betrayed Roman. The two were close during their time here, but Arabella made the right decision possible when she stabbed the unexpecting betrayed ally in the back. Roman went to the ground, spewing blood. He had

"I'm sorry," Arabella said to Roman. She finished him off as she brought her sword down.

_Roman __Farfield__, District 11 Male: 4th Place, Killed by Arabella. Day 5._

Those events happened fast, didn't it? Well, some fights don't last more than five seconds sometimes.

"To the final three tributes! Meet at the cornucopia and finish the Hunger Games!"

Once the sun came up on Day 6, that was what was announced. Eddie walked west, Hattie walked north, and Arrabella stayed where she was. The girl from District 4 was watching the land around her like a hawk searching for its prey.

Eddie reached to the cornucopia first before Hattie did, and wasn't that perfect. The boy saw Arabella, and he knew he didn't have a chance. So he stayed in the outer-rim of the arena. Arabella saw Eddie and had her bow out. She fired the arrow, and Eddie made a run for it. The arrow, unfortunately, pierced his right leg. The boy screamed in pain.

He still attempted to escape, but Arabella came for him. It only took half a minute for her to reach Eddie. Honestly, by the time he got shot, he lost any chance of winning. He was crying and begging Arabella not to kill him.

Arabella had the same sorry regretful look before she killed Roman. She stabbed Eddie in the heart with her sword. She wanted to end him quickly.

_Eddie Combs, District Nine Male: 3rd Place, Killed by Arabella. Day 6/Finale._

Now, the final two. Arabella and Hattie.

The moment Hattie came, which was at least half an hour before Eddie died, the two saw each other, and Arabella was getting impatient. She wanted this over if and see her family again. The two final female tributes went on and got themselves into a duel with Arabella, steadfast, making the first move.

It was a fight that involved lucky dodging, and both tributes got bloody cuts. Hattie got a stab in Arabella's stomach, and it got closer to the end of the fight.

Hattie went to finish her off, but Arabella did the same trick as Jonathan. She got some of her blood on her hands and threw drops that went to Hattie's eye. With that, Hattie missed her mark and Arabella got her sword to puncture Hattie's stomach. The sword went through the belly and the cameras saw the end of the sword coming from Hattie's back.

And the girl from District 4 has won.

_Hattie Ingram, District 12 Female: 2nd Place, Killed by Arabella. Day 6/Finale._

_Arabella Tamon, District 4 Female: 1st Place. Victor of the 2nd Hunger_ Games.

* * *

-**THE AFTERMATH FILE**-

_2nd HG_:  
Name: Arabella Tamon  
District: 4(#1)  
Age: 19

Bio: A soilder in the Dark Days, for the rebel side. Lost her father in the Great Rebellion, but her mother and sister survived it. The family was originally from District 6 but decided that 4 was a better place to live. The three Tamon's have done fishing to stay alive back then, but Arabella's sister Mia was reaped. And Arabella became a volunteer. The first one.

Victor Tour: She wasn't popular in District 11 and 12. She had the first victor tour around the districts and in these districts, in particular, she was booed at and has had vegetables thrown at her. They were angered from her betrayal of Roman and killing Hattie. Her district liked cheered for her, at least.

After the HG: It was a well-earned victory. And for the most part, she ended up as a popular figure for District 4. Not counting her achievements in the rebellion(the Capitol ignores this since she hasn't done anything rebellious after the HG) and became one of the more popular Victor's in the eyes of many. A well-respected figure, for never rebelling and giving money to charities. Her personal life is much more reserved matter. Magazines have reported that she dated, but never ended up married. However, she did adopt two children. Twins, in fact, a boy and girl named Tim and Tammy.

* * *

-**THE VICTOR LIST**-

1st HG: Fjord Nightbreeze (1#, District 1)  
2nd HG: Arabella Tamon (1#, District 4)

* * *

**A/N: Patrick: Admit, Alex! Tell the world the truth! Or I will!**

**Alex: Okay. Okay! Believe it or not, there was some favoritism played where Arabella won.**

**Patrick: And!**

**Alex: Okay, I lot. But It wasn't completely in her favor! She was smart, battle-hardened, and more in terms of killing for the sake of killing. She was simple more badass.**

**Patrick: I'll never let you do this again.**

**Alex: ...that's fair. And on the grammar, well, I can promise to make it better in later chapters. I swear.**

**Patrick: *eye-roll* Make your grammar how you want it, Alex.**


	4. Chapter 3: Deadly Horns

**Chapter 3: Deadly Horns.** A section in the book called _The_ _Blood Games __Story_\- Written by Patrick Roseforge.

* * *

**The 3rd Hunger Games**

Now, after two Games, Capitolites hunger for more. Vengeance grows hot, but mine lessened.

A funny conversation happened this year. One revolving the HG. President Alexander had a meeting with District 5 and 8 mayor's, who wanted to pitch in an idea they called 'careers'. I thought it was a great idea at the time. The districts would have training center to have two tributes volunteer, being stronger and more prepared for the Hunger Games than the regular tribute. Alexander denied it, he made a law to keep training out from all districts and he meant it. Glad he didn't accept the request. It would have made children accept the Hunger Games as a culture(as long as you don't count the sick gambling) rather than an inhuman punishment. From time to time, I simply wonder what would have happened if Alex accepted it. I don't think I want to know in the end.

Now, the tributes. There were _three_ volunteers in these games. Ruby from 1, Victor from 10, and Dustin from 12. Ruby volunteered to save her friend, which earned some sympathy points from the Capitol like with Arabella last year. Victor, in his interviews, said he volunteered for glory(strange reason, seeing that he might have a chance at dying). Dustin put his life on the line to save his family from poverty. All worthy contenders, these three. Interestingly, Ruby and Dustin allied out of mutual respect with one another.

These were ones to look out for. Only Aziz from 8 and Tilly from 9 seem eager for some bloodshed. This year's wolf pack. Aziz apparently went to a battlefield in his young age and has a strange obsession with death. His willingness for the Games is what gave him a 7 score, not many twelve-year-olds get higher than that. Tilly, who teamed up with him in the training rooms, was diagnosed with a mental condition. What kind, however, was not found. Only, that she too seemed very looking forward to the Hunger Games.

As for the rest, they still had some spotlight. Danny and Patty from 3 were intelligent. Patty more so, despite her age. Bobbie from 5 was a nerdy bookworm and told a neat story in his interview. Gregory from 7 was a regular lumberjack, entertainingly so. Rosa from 8 had a troublesome past, and for some reason she hates Aziz. The rest didn't stand out.

* * *

District 1: Bran Cormac, 18, (6) and Ruby Catrona, 20, (11)

District 2: Julius Larson, 12, (1) and Minerva Drummer, 12, (3)

District 3: Danny Bullock, 18, (7) and Patty Hale, 14, (8)

District 4: Roberto Anon, 16, (5) and Viki Bluetooth, 18, (5)

District 5: Bobbie Battery, 17, (3) and Bettie Sims, 17, (4)

District 6: Thorvald Mattieson, 14, (4) and Lorraine Lane, 15, (6)

District 7: Gregory Borchov, 18, (7) and Deborah Woodard, 15, (5)

District 8: Aziz Escodar, 12, (7) and Rosa Weaver, 17, (7)

District 9: Hunter Wheatstone, 12, (2) and Tilly Lowe, 20, (9)

District 10: Victor Ventura, 17, (8) and Valentine Brunet, 14, (4)

District 11: John Moonridge, 16, (6) and Lily Grave, 17, (3)

District 12: Dustin Wolfe, 19, (10) and Ava Harrison, 14, (5)

President Alex's Bet: Victor Ventura. He liked Victor's confident attitude and is amused by it. He also has some strength with weapons.

Head Gamemaker Patrick's Bet: Patty Hale. My earlier bet past year was always about being the strongest, now my arena is going to be about intelligence, and she fit the criteria. Had this memory game sector in the training facility. She scored the highest.

* * *

-**THE GAMES**-

All twenty-four tributes found themselves near a wall behind them. The room they were in was large but cold.

The ground and walls were made up of stone, with a large wooden door on each side of the walls. There doesn't seem to be a roof, as the sky above them looks as though there's nothing but darkness. There are bright torches placed on the wall every 15 centimeters away.

The center was the cornucopia we're supplies and weapons. It's a cornucopia idea is a popular and attractive one, so it was used in most HG. This year, the cornucopia wasn't fancy. It's nothing more than a circle of white stone.

My arena this year. It was a labyrinth. A large maze as it were. I didn't want my arena to be as random as last year.

4, 3, 2, 1...

"May the 3rd Hunger Games Begin!" said Jacobs Livos. He was the Hunger Games announcer. Also, a large asshole.

Two tributes didn't go to the cornucopia. Lily from 11, and Minerva from 2. Both of them teamed up after that.

Then, came the bloodbath.

The quickest one to get there was Viki from 4. Under the influence of her mentor Arabella, she decided to go for a kill to get some sponsors. She went for an easy kill, Julius from 2. A foolish twelve-year-old with the bark but no bite.

She got a sharp knife in her hand and Julius didn't expect anyone gunning for him. He froze as he saw a knife on her, and was too late to avoid getting stabbed in the stomach.

_Julius Larson, District 2 Male: 24th Place, Killed by Viki. Bloodbath._

Viki escaped to the closest door and went out after that. She seemed sick.

John from 11 and Lorraine from 6 we're wrestling over a backpack, tugging it side to side. Eventually, the struggle turned violent as John let go of the backpack, and Lorraine fell to the ground. The Eleven boy got a mace from the ground and brought it to her face the moment she got back from the stone floor. All it took was one deadly strike, and John finished her off.

_Lorraine Lane, District 6 Female: 23rd Place, Killed by John. Bloodbath._

John didn't look back when ran as fast as he could to the doors to the labyrinth.

Aziz from 8, the bloodthirsty little thing, was already holding a short sword made just for him. And his victim insight was Danny from District 3.

Danny saw the little guy come at him and blocked the incoming attack with his sword. A close call. Of course, the pathetic attempt of swordplay was over as quickly as it came when Aziz stabbed Danny in his arm.

Danny hissed in pain, dropping his sword. Aziz grinned in delight as he was about to stab him...

Before Bran from 1 hit Aziz with the butt of his weapon, rendering the young vicious boy unconscious.

Danny looked in relief to that. Allying with Bran was the right call, he was no doubt thinking. The District 1 boy and the District 3 boy got their supplies and went out after that.

Tilly from 9, got into a fight pretty quick. Getting a scythe, a weapon which she is a natural at, and using it to kill the unassuming Hunter from 9. The smallest and youngest tribute this HG was slashed from behind, and dying as he lands on the ground.

_Hunter Wheatstone, District 9 Male: 22nd Place, Killed by Tilly. Bloodbath._

Tilly proves that she's as vicious as they come, killing her district partner. Tilly sees that Rosa from 8 is nearby, but ignores her. Aziz told Tilly to leave Rosa to her to him. Instead, she aims for Gregory from 7 and Thorvald from 6.

Ruby from 1 had her problem to deal with, and that was the District 4 boy named Roberto. Why did he think that attacking the highest-ranking tribute was a good idea? Possible sponsors if he managed to kill her, but Ruby held her own against Roberto easily.

Then, Ruby's ally, Dustin from 12 came, and Roberto couldn't block Dustin's incoming kick from behind. By then, the District 4 boy's chances were small.

Ruby punched Roberto to the face from the front, and Dustin was the one land the killing blow when his spear got into Roberto's back.

_Roberto Anon, District 4 Male: 21st Place, Killed by Dustin. Bloodbath._

Ruby and Dustin had a quick discussion about staying or not. Eventually, they left. With Ava from 12, Dustin's district partner, following them.

Back to Tilly, who went straight to the 6-7 alliance males. Thorvald and Gregory got their much-needed backpacks, and we're about to book it. Too late, however.

Tilly brought her bloodied scythe and managed to slice into Gregory's forearm. The District 7 boy yelped, and Thorvald looked shocked at his ally being attacked.

Thorvald went and tried to help his ally went he went and to attack her with a sword. Only that didn't do much. Tilly managed to easily block him, and she also sliced him in his leg. The tribute from 6 couldn't help but fall.

Gregory, the tall lumberjack, saw his downed ally and froze. Tilly didn't even hesitate when he stabbed Thorvald in his other leg. The younger boy screamed in pain. He couldn't run anymore.

When Gregory saw this. He made a decision. That was to run away, leaving his ally to his fate, and avoid dying.

Thorvald didn't have time to notice Gregory leaving before Tilly put her scythe into his torso, making a bloody puddle on the young boy. Tilly looked fascinated when the light in the boy's eyes went out.

_Thorvald Mattieson, District 6 Male: 20th Place, Killed by Tilly. Bloodbath._

Patty from 3, Bobbie and Bettie from 5, Deborah from 7, and Valentine from 10 all allied with one another. All of them were about to leave, but nothing is so simple.

Victor from 10, the volunteer who aimed for glory, went to the large alliance of four and ran to kill. His spear was plunged right into Bettie's. The young girl spat out blood, and her allies see it's too late for her.

Victor took his spear out of her, and it seems he finally realized what he got himself into. He killed a girl who did him no wrong, after all.

_Bettie Sims, District 5 Female: 19th Place, Killed by Victor. Bloodbath._

Her allies were shocked and angered by Bettie's death, especially Bobbie. The young boy had his short sword and aimed for revenge. The strike only managed to cut Victor's cheek, and the 10 boy was better with weapons than Bobbie was because Victor's response came with instinct as he twirled his spear and stabbed into Bobbie's throat.

That was that. Bobbie died moments after his district partner.

_Bobbie_ _Batteries, District 5 Male: 18th Place, Killed by Victor. Bloodbath._

With that, an alliance of five turned to three. Patty, Deborah, and Valentine(they weren't close district partners), and attacked as one.

Victor held his own against the three tributes, only managed to get a few cuts. Same with Deborah. For a half a minute, it was like this before Patty thought of something.

"Hey Victor, how does your glory feel like? Does killing kids entertain you," Patty said to him viciously?

Victor froze at those words, horrified now that he sees that there is no honor or child fantasy in these games, and Patty timed her attack well when she stabbed Victor right in the heart with her sharp sword. He died. With less glory and more regret than he intended.

_Victor Ventura, District 10 Male: 17th Place, Killed by Patty. Bloodbath._

The trio left after that, disheartened by all the death around them. It was unexpected about the number of people willing to kill in the bloodbath.

Tilly saw the trio leave but didn't go after them. She ultimately decided to walk around and see the eight corpses around her. When she saw Aziz laying on the ground, she first thought he was dead, but she checked and saw he was still breathing. Tilly went to him and slapped Aziz on his cheek.

"What..." Aziz moaned, the snapped his eyes open when realized he was in the HG.

"Wakey. Wakey," Tilly said.

"Did I kill Rosa?" Aziz asked.

Tilly shook her head and pointed to the south door of the walled cornucopia. "No. She went thataway."

The young 8 boy got up. "Let's go then."

Tilly raised a brow. "Why do you want to kill your partner anyway?"

Aziz grinned. "I made a promise."

Tilly shrugged. "As long as I see her die."

"Man, we are both screwed in the head, aren't we?" Aziz laughed.

The vicious duo of the games went, and entered the large labyrinth, along with everyone else.

After the bloodbath, only a few events happened on Day 1. Starting with the oldest and strongest pair in the HG, Ruby, and Dustin.

It didn't take more than ten minutes to realize that Ava was following them. Not that it was hard, labyrinth's are narrow. Ruby thought to confront her, maybe even kill her, but Dustin didn't want to see his district partner to die.

Eventually, Dustin went to Ava. They talked. Ava wanted to join up with them, and Dustin was hesitant about it. Mostly because Ruby would not want the younger tribute. Ultimately, Dustin agreed and went to persuade Ruby to include Ava in their alliance. She agreed to it if greatly annoyed as well. If this becomes a good decision, wait and see.

Everyone else simply went their way in this maze I set up. They went on dead-ends and long endless circles. That's the arena here, of course, there's always a few twists.

While everyone got lost, Rosa from 8 found herself in a room of lava where small stone pads lay dangerously apart, but enough if a tribute jumps. Her entrance closed on her, and the only way out is the other side of the lava pool.

Rosa had no choice but to jump on the pads. Halfway there, she almost feels, but collected herself and got to he exit alive. She lives another day.

Now, to the last event of Day 1. John from District 11 was traveling alone in this narrow labyrinth, and he was deciding on whether or not to sleep on a stone floor.

Then, he heard steps. Loud steps.

John's eyes widened when he saw a giant, heavily muscled man with a head of a bull. It was a minotaur.

The Eleven boy first instinct was to run, and he tried. But the minotaur was faster and grabbed John by the back of his throat with his large hand, strangling him. John struggled, but that made him lose he breathe faster.

The minotaur crushed John's neck.

_John Moonridge, District 11 Male: 16th Place, Killed by minotaur mutt. Day 1._

The near-invincible minotaur mutt screamed. His skin can't be cut, and his strength is equal to ten full-grown men.

And this guy was designed to kill one tribute a day. And that tribute will not be having a lucky day.

At the end of Day 1, every tribute looked at the pitch-black sky flashing. It was showing pictures of all the fallen tributes. Starting with Julius Larson from 2, then Roberto Anon from 4, the rest of those who died in the bloodbath, and the last picture showed John.

Just a memorial and a reminder to the rest of the tributes to see who is still alive. Cannons weren't enough, I thought. It was only until the 8th HG I added music to the fallen pictures.

Day 2 starts and the labyrinth arena still has a lot more to cover.

Patty, Deborah, and Valentine were all walking in the labyrinth, but Patty stopped them.

"Why did we stop?" Valentine asked.

Patty pointed to an X mark on the wall. "You see that mark. I left it there. I think we're going in circles."

"But how?" Deborah responded. "I don't think we were taking the same road. I mean..."

"No, your right. I memorized the path as well, but somehow we're still going in circles," Patty concluded.

"So..."

"The Gamemakers are controlling the labyrinth's somehow," Patty said. "They're leading us to nowhere."

"Then what are we going to do?" Valentine asked, but then continued. "It's either we keep going until the Gamemakers want something or..."

"Or what?" Deborah questioned.

"Or we play their game, kill each other, and get it over with," Valentine answered.

It was quiet then. The trio didn't move their spot and decided not to do much on Day 2. Patty was right, however. The Gamemakers and I controlled where they go and meet.

There happened to be a meeting between Gregory and the duo alliance, Bran and Danny.

Gregory wasn't looking for a fight sadly, instead, he asked to join Bran and Danny. Both male tributes didn't want a fight either, so they agreed. Other news, Danny's arm is patched up from Aziz stabbing from the bloodbath.

And that was that. Tilly and Aziz are a bit upset that they didn't get to kill anyone. Ruby and Ava were getting on each other's nerves, with Dustin being the mediator. And the other tributes are fine if lost and confused in the maze.

Of course, we can't forget the minotaur.

Today's victim is now.

Bran and Gregory were sleeping, with Danny being on watch. The tribute from 3 was sleepy, but he can't help but hear loud breathing and footsteps.

The moment he saw the minotaur, he screamed to his allies and told that there's a mutt.

Gregory and Bran woke up and saw the bull-man charging them. They got their weapons, and the trio was ready to fight.

Of course, they couldn't do anything. When Danny stabbed at the minotaur, the sword bent instead of getting anything hurt. The boy's weapons were useless against the steel armored skin of the mutt.

The minotaur made his move when it grabbed Bran with both of its hands, tearing him in half easily. Bran's blood was spilled everywhere.

_Bran Cormac, District 1 Male: 15th Place, Killed by minotaur mutt. Day 2._

After the minotaur gruesomely killed Bran, it went it's way, ignoring Gregory and Danny. Both tributes we're amazed they were still alive and are traumatized by their allies death. Danny more so than Gregory.

Day 2 went and Day 3 showed up.

Tilly and Aziz found a room, a large one with a small stream, grass, trees, and it was a small forest. There was also fish and bunnies.

Those two tortured all the bunnies and ate it. They went hunting after that.

Now, on to Minerva from 2 and Lily from 11. Both of them didn't have it so good. They were starving, not getting any supplies from avoiding the bloodbath, and they had had to eat of rats to survive for Day 3. They also haven't met anyone in a while.

Eventually, Minerva made a decision. Having Lily as an ally, but it was pointless. Minerva concluded that the Gamemakers would offer her something (not sure what, but she was becoming a bit unhinged from the HG) if she killed Lily.

When Lily was sleeping, Minerva found a sharp-looking stone rock and brought it hard to Lily's head. Smashing parts of her brain out. The District Eleven girl would have never imagined that her young ally would betray her like this. Either way, she never had the chance to.

_Lily Grave, District 11 Female: 14th Place, Killed by Minerva. Day 3._

Minerva was sponsored canned food a few minutes after that. That was all.

Rosa found another room. However, this time, it wasn't a challenge. Simply a room with a bed with minor decorations. Style as a cheap apartment. Rosa used it for all it's worth. Ava and Ruby still don't like one another and ignoring another like the plague if they can help it. Ruby wants to go hunting tributes, but Ava doesn't. Dustin is on the bench in this alliance which is slowly tearing itself apart.

A horrible surprise came to Patty's trio. The minotaur came.

They didn't even notice the bull-man mutt. All they did was walk on one corner of the Labyrinth and boom! The invincible minotaur attacked.

The lucky one out of the three was Deborah. The tribute from seven head went splat when the minotaur grabbed her head and slammed it to the stone ground. Deborah didn't even have time to scream, it all happened so fast.

_Deborah Woodard, District 7 Female: 13th Place, Killed by minotaur mutt. Day 3._

The minotaur went after that. Patty and Valentine were frightened and didn't move. After an hour of mourning for their friend, the two had left. Patty and Valentine aren't sure of anything anymore.

Interestingly, Danny from 3 had asked for sponsors. For materials and devices. He says he has a way to defeat the minotaur. Let's say people were intrigued by that and gave him what he wanted.

Day 4 had an interesting run. It was a day us Gamemakers decided to move all of the tributes into interesting positions.

The labyrinth moved. The trio of Ruby, Dustin, and Ava have been separated specifically. One wall closed off the path with Ruby and Ava in front and Dustin in the back.

The other alliance to be split off would be Tilly and Aziz, who is becoming pretty restless. At this point, they were starting to talk about casually killing each other. Those two didn't when the walls blocked each other off, the two went back to hunting.

Now, Aziz was specifically being led to a certain room. One where his district partner, Rosa was currently slumbered.

Rosa just woke up. She exercised a little, looking at the ceiling while on the bed and looking extremely bored. She didn't have much to do in this arena.

Then the door opened and she saw Aziz. When the young vicious boy saw her, he had a grin while Rosa had a startled look.

Aziz immediately leaped to her, and Rosa only had time to reach her weapon before Aziz stabbed her arms with his short sword. The girl screamed while the boy stabbed the same place once more.

She then proceeded to kick the boy as hard as she could, and get her sword. She got in time block Aziz almost killing her. She had good enough moves to block the rest of Aziz attacks and did well without being scratched.

In the end, Aziz did get the 7 score because of his bloodthirsty nature, not skill. He was still a twelve-year-old child who suffered a lot during the Great Rebellion.

Rosa, in the end, was older and faster and managed to swipe her sword to slash Aziz's face. The young man went to the ground, screaming and crying. Rosa wanted to end this quickly so she stabbed him one more time, ending her district partner life.

_Aziz __Escodar__, District 8 Male: 12th Place, Killed by Rosa. Day 4._

Rosa bandaged her arm and went out. Her room stank, and she didn't look so good staying there.

Now, it's Ava's and Ruby's turn for attention. The two didn't get along. For one thing, Ruby is much like Zohar from the 1st HG and Arabella from the 2nd HG. She's a soldier. A loyalist who's wants to win. In truth, the Capitol knew this, and bet on her volunteering to save her friend. Ruby did not disappoint.

Ava is a young idealist, who doesn't openly agree with the Capitol(we'd kill her if she did), but still isn't much in favor of killing and the Hunger Games as Ruby.

Now, let's end this charade.

The Gamemaker's led the duo straight to Viki from 4, a girl who escaped our notice for a while.

Ruby saw Viki and pursued her. Ava followed her by proxy. Viki ran like the devil, and perhaps if this was any other arena she would've escaped, but Viki found herself in a dead-end.

Ruby intended to kill Viki, but Ava stopped her. The two had their differences and in the end, Ruby didn't feel so tolerant of Dustin's district partner.

Ava saw that Ruby was going to kill her, but was too late and foolish when Ruby stabbed Ava right in the stomach.

Ava dropped to the floor, cursing Ruby and said she made a mistake. Ruby shrugged, she should've seen this coming. Her other thought process was is what Dustin doesn't know doesn't hurt him.

_Ava Harrison, District 12 Female: 11th Place, Killed by Ruby. Day 4._

Viki than realized that she has no choice but to attack Ruby. She tried to strike at the older experienced girl but failed. Ruby quickly ended the girl from District 4 with a swift cut from her sword.

Ruby made it look so easy.

_Viki Bluetooth, District 4 Female: 10th Place, Killed by Ruby. Day 4._

Those two couldn't fight someone with experience. No way. Shame HG couldn't always have soldiers. Only until the 6th HG did the soldier's from the rebellion stop coming. Everyone else was too young.

In any case, there was one more death on Day 4. The minotaur must strike.

And Dustin was an unassuming prey for the minotaur. He was tough. He had muscles on him, and quite the underdog backstory.

That doesn't matter to mutt's, doesn't it? The minotaur hunts to kill.

When Dustin saw the minotaur, he got his weapon ready, but his fight and effort was useless. The minotaur grabbed Dustin's arm and pulled it with so much force it came off.

Dustin died from blood loss soon after. District 12 won't have a Victor, and Ruby's will never see her crush again[A/N: It was a fan theory. It got people excited a little somehow].

_Dustin Wolfe, District 12 Male: 9th Place, Killed by minotaur mutt._

Day 5 had no deaths. It wasn't planned that way.

The Final Eight Tributes: Ruby Catrona from District 1, Minerva Drummer from District 2, Danny Bullock and Patty Hale from District 3, Gregory Borchov from District 7, Rosa Weaver from District 8, Tilly Lowe from District 9, and Valentine Brunet from District 10.

Who does the reader think will win?

So, yeah. Two events happened on Day 5 and first was with Patty and Valentine.

The two got trapped in a room. One with a giant TV. The television was then going to ask questions. Some historical, some arbitrary. And if they get it wrong, one of them dies.

Patty did well. She answered all the questions about past Panem leader's and events, but one question she missed.

"Who is the King of Rock?" The TV asked.

Patty blinked. "Who?"

That's we're Valentine spoke up. "Elvis Presley."

The door opened, and nobody died. It was somewhat stressful, but they made it. Good thing they were allies.

The second event was with Danny and Gregory.

Now, Danny was at the end of the labyrinth(which was just a wall), and we weren't paying any real attention to what he was making or going, but it seems that Danny knew where the exit to the arena was by knocking on the labyrinth wall.

In any case, the minotaur was coming for them. Gregory looked frightened and told Danny to hurry up whatever he's doing.

It would appear that Danny has made a bomb. It was obvious, we need it and thought he'd kill the minotaur with it, but the boy from District 3 instead blew up the labyrinth wall.

He exited out of the arena. [A/N: It would be later discovered that the escort from 3, Flovan, offered Danny and Patty a map of the arena, the only difficulty being that they discovered the labyrinth moves under our command]

The minotaur mutt was about to rush the District males, but instead, out of developed curiosity or animal instinct, the minotaur went out of the arena, ignoring Gregory and Danny.

Of course, that wouldn't be allowed, the minotaur would destroy towns if he went into the wild. So, the Capitol forces came, shot the minotaur, which did almost nothing but wound it and the minotaur killed two peacekeepers. After that, it took two rocket launcher's to destroy the mutt.

And that was the end of the invincible minotaur.

Back to the boy's that started the mess. Danny stepped outside the arena, observing and hopefully not thinking about escaping so I had to send a message.

One through the speaker. "If any tributes try to leave the arena, they will face consequences. Let that be a warning."

Danny went back a step after hearing that. He and Gregory went on and traveled to the labyrinth. Well, they got the minotaur killed. Nothing like a short little victory for them to stew upon.

Day 6. Time to speed things up.

We led the weird blood obsessed Tilly to little lonely Minerva.

The girl from District 2 froze for a second when seeing Tilly, but went in for the kill with her sharp rock.

Whether Minerva was brave or suicidal is the question. Tilly had a wicked smirk and cut Minerva's stomach open easily when she was close enough. Tilly stared at her victim for a while.

_Minerva Drummer, District 2 Female: 8th Place, Killed by Tilly. Day 6_.

Tilly wasn't the only person we sent on to fight. Ruby was directed to the troublesome Danny and Gregory. They needed to be punished a little for what they did to the minotaur.

The two tributes had swords ready for Ruby. She replied in kind. The three had their surprisingly well-done swordfight. Ruby blocked and swiped, the same goes for the two who did worse than her. Military experience counts for a reason.

It took a minute to find out who would die first. Gregory grew sloppy with his moves, and Ruby had an opening. All it took was a second for her to take a large piece of his neck out. And Gregory was out of the fight.

_Gregory Borchov, District 7 Male: 7th Place, Killed by Ruby. Day 6._

Now Danny was a smart guy, but he wasn't quick or physically enough to fight against Ruby alone. It wasn't long after Gregory's death when Ruby got sank her swords into his torso.

_Danny Bullock, District 3 Male: 6th Place, Killed by Ruby. Day 6._

The 3rd HG was over in day 7.

"Remaining Tributes! Please meet in the cornucopia. If you don't, you might end up like a pancake," Jacob Livos joked. He wasn't very concerned about their lives, then again, I wasn't either at the time.

What was implied was that the labyrinth walls were closely sinking into each other. Which made the tributes speed up to the current destination.

Patty and Valentine got their first, quick. Breathing heavily, but relaxed when every the other tribute got there. Ruby was next.

Rosa almost didn't make it in time, but she made it in time. The labyrinth wall's closed together behind her by a few seconds.

Also, by now, you noticed that Tilly didn't make it. We purposely made it so Tilly couldn't reach it. The girl from Nine psychoanalysis was too far off, and quite frankly, Alex was concerned about what would happen if someone with sociopathic tendencies does when they become the Victor. We didn't want to risk it.

_Tilly Lowe, District 9 Female: 5th Place, Killed by the labyrinth. Day 7/Finale._

And so the Games had to end. Patty knew Ruby was the most dangerous one and she needed to eliminate her before she gets the chance to strike.

Valentine was a bit frightened but charged along with her ally. This was when Ruby just got to the cornucopia. She needed a breather after running, but clearly, Patty isn't taking any chances.

Patty took the first strike and stabbed Ruby in the stomach with a knife. It was a crippling hit and Ruby wasn't quick enough this time to stop it. However she did manage to stop Valentine from her attack with a kick, that was tough enough to bring Valentine to the floor.

Ruby, may I say, angerly decided to grab Patty's hair in response for her stab. Pulling the girl the 3 forward with a yelp and stabbing her in the torso. Similar to what she did with Danny. Patty struck first, but she wasn't fast enough to finish it sadly.

Patty Hale, District 3 Female: 4th Place, Killed by Ruby. Day 7/ Finale.

The moment Valentine got up from the ground and saw Patty died, she screamed. In fury and sadness.

In that, she struck gold and lucky. Ruby was already wounded, and that caused her to be sluggish. Ruby swiped her sword, but Valentine dodged and stabbed her right in the forehead with her knife. An interesting little move, filled with anger. This time, Ruby was slow.

_Ruby __Catrona__, District 1 Female: 3rd Place, Killed by Valentine. Day 7/ Finale._

Now, on to the last two tributes. Valentine and Rosa. Both weren't all that interesting during the Games, but it's not always about the star or who gets the most attention. It's luck and odds, with a mix of skill. And both tributes made it. Valentine because she had the right ally, Patty and Rosa because..., well, because she got lucky enough to not deal with the challenges the other's went through? Whatever, she made it.

Rosa was content watching the other remaining three fight. She didn't look like she liked it, but she wisely didn't do anything.

Valentine had blood on her hands, and she had tears in her eyes. The younger girl looked at Rosa and fury came.

"What are you waiting for!? Let's finish this!" Valentine screamed at her.

Rosa blinked at that but complied. She made it this far, only alone, unlike Valentine.

It was a quick affair, as most fights are. Valentine wasn't against someone wounded this time, and Rosa was older than her. Valentine tried to get a good stab in, but Rosa dodged.

All the older girl had to do stab the girl in the heart. Valentine could not dodge this one.

_Valentine Brunet, District 10 Male: 2nd Place, Killed by Rosa. Day 7/ Finale._

**_Rosa Weaver, District 8 Female: 1st Place. Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games._**

* * *

-**THE AFTERMATH FILE**-

_3rd HG:_  
Name: Rosa Weaver(F)  
District: 8(#1)  
Age: 17

Bio: Rosa Weaver's family all perished from the Great Rebellion. Other than the fact she became an orphan and ended up in foster care, there's nothing left to note about her backstory.

Victory Tour: Her tour wasn't all that bad. Nothing of note happened to expect the colorful cursing from Valentine parent's in District 10.

After the HG: She was a recluse after the games, not wanting the Capitol to know too much about her. She's known to be cranky, mean, and very argumentative, at least to me(Patrick Roseforge) and other Capitolites. President Roseforge had to threaten Rosa that her foster mother would be hurt if she did anything close to rebellion. She never did. She was never married but had a daughter named Hana, named after her foster mother.

* * *

-**THE VICTOR LIST**-

1st HG: Fjord Nightbreeze (1#, District 1)  
2nd HG: Arabella Tamon (1#, District 4)  
3rd HG: Rosa Weaver (1#, District 8)


	5. Chapter 4: The Lions Den

**Chapter 4: The Lions Den.** A section in a book called _The Blood Games Story _\- Written by Patrick Roseforge

* * *

**The 4th Hunger Games**

It would appear that my writing style would confuse certain folk, such as my rude cellmate Grimyard - he says hi the readers - who keep telling me to pick a point of view perspective. I won't since this isn't the usual Capitol garbage novels people sell when literature was coming back. This is my perspective. I'm storytelling about twenty-four kids and the Hunger Games I helped create to kill twenty-three of them. I'm writing because some things need to be remembered and who better than the man who created the Games. So, yeah. The first paragraph will have me writing about Capitol events that happened. The remaining paragraphs will be about the tributes. Then thier age and scoring, then how the Games worked. So anyway, nothing of note happened this year. Let's move on to the tributes!

There are no volunteers. However, in the 4th Hunger Games, there was two alliances this time around. One was called _the_ _Boys Club_. Four tributes in one team. Ford from 6, the oldest tribute and the only one who served in the war, amazingly, at the Capitol's side. A crowd favorite with his ruthlessness and confidence. Cameron from 3, instead of someone intelligent like usual from the district, this guy's a big bruiser. Lewis from 9, a simple kind-hearted wheat farmer with broad arms and skills with a scythe. Lastly, Robin from 5, he's an orphan with charm and showed a few impressive magic tricks in his private session.

The other alliance was called _Raider's Gang_. Five tributes are apart of this little alliance. The leader, Lulu Raider from 12, one who wasn't a rebel per se, but she certainly didn't try to hide her contempt against us Capitolites. A freakish tall girl with some war experience and became a gang leader in District 12. The next one in this alliance is Lulu's district partner, Spark from 12, who I could describe as a dull brawny miner. Next is Krista from 8, who is a beautiful pretty blonde with surprising skills with a knife under that pretty smile. After Krista, Osiris from District 10 is part of this gang, a handsome young man who charmed the crowd in the interview with his jokes and mysteriousness. Lastly, Eugenia from 6, who joined the Raider's gang out of spite against Ford. It would appear that this year's two alliances had a rivalry going on. It was mostly with Ford and Lulu doing most of the cussing, however.

Apologies, but I don't have enough paper for every twenty-four tributes, so I can only write in a few other tributes. Fluffy from 2 is a favorite for his jokes during his interviews. And Gunther from 11 is a tough guy who happens to know his way around weapons.

* * *

District 1: Roland Lee, 12, (2), and Jazzmine Dawnbloom, 15, (5)

District 2: Fluffy McDonald, 15, (4) and Winnow Blye, 14, (4)

District 3: Cameron Caiazzo, 18, (6) and Tyne Stone, 13, (3)

District 4: Sunny Fairlocks, 12, (2) and Brizo Greenwaters, 15, (4)

District 5: Robin Santina, 15, (6) and Freya Mattin, 13, (1)

District 6: Ford Cabello, 20, (11) and Eugenia Mulder, 16, (4)

District 7: Thorn Towner, 17, (6) and Larisa Wildroots, 13, (5)

District 8: Marcus Lakatos, 15, (4) and Krista Owens, 18, (8)

District 9: Lewis Baggio, 17, (7) and Alida Popescu, 16, (7)

District 10: Osiris Horatio, 18, (8) and Nutmegs Monet, 12, (1)

District 11: Gunther Bryan, 17, (10) and Apple Blanxart, 15, (5)

District 12: Spark Roygier, 18, (7) and Lulu Raider, 19, (10)

Patrick's Bet: **Fluffy McDonald.** Honestly, I went with what humored me the most since most of my bets lose anyway. He makes me laugh.

Alex's Bet: **Ford Cabello.** He went with the obvious winner. The fact that Ford was a Capitol supporter helps out as well.

* * *

**-THE GAMES-**

The arena is a savanna. It was a woodland grassland kind of place with a clear blue sky and an orange-ish soil ground. One river stream flows in the arena, where tributes may gain their only source of water. All around, there were animals such as lions, warthogs, zebras, wildebeests, and wild dogs. The best part is none of them are mutts besides one.

The cornucopia was a traditional one. The center of the cornucopia was a wooden hut, weapons, and supplies all around it. All twenty-four tributes were placed in a circle.

After the countdown, there was a bloodbath(of course).

4... 3... 2... 1...

"Let the 4th Hunger Games begin!"

Six tributes decided to escape the incoming violence of the Cornucopia: Fluffy from 2, Brizo from 4, Marcus from 8, Thorn from 7, Larisa from 7, and Jazzmine from 1. These tributes get to survive the first day.

Can't say the same for ten other tributes. This bloodbath is a big one since two rival groups decided to duke it out.

Spark went in straight to the closest weapon he can find, which happened to be a sword. He was ready for a kill, whether it was someone from Ford's gang or an unlucky tribute. That's when he saw the slow Nutmegs from 10. He didn't waste any time and slashed her with his sword. With one single strike, Nutmegs's young life has been forfeit.

_Nutmegs Monet, District 10 Female: 24th Place, Killed by Spark. Bloodbath. _

Next up is Alida from 9, who ambitiously wanted some supplies before she could go out into the arena. Of course, getting the supplies when surrounded by enemy tributes is a tricky business. In any case, the moment she picks up a book bag from the ground, she aims to escape. Only it was too late for Alinda as a Ford already found a purposely placed war-hammer, and instantly found the closest person to kill, which happened to be Alida. The girl from Nine stabbed by the spiky end of Ford's war-hammer onto her stomach and Ford went to find what he considered real enemies after killing Alida.

_Alida Popescu, District 9 Female: 23rd Place, Killed by Ford. Bloodbath._

The next death was one concerning the rivalry between Ford's and Lily's groups. Krista from 8 and Cameron from 3 was close to each other's launch pads, and Cameron decided to get rid of her, first thing. When the countdown began, Cameron jumped Krista, and the two began to wrestle. For the most part, Krista got a higher score due to her looks, and some skills with weaponry. Unfortunately, it came to a hand to hand fight in which Cameron proved to have high grounds with his strength. Cameron managed to get her to the ground and use his fists to bloody her once pretty face. It took a while, but Cameron managed to beat her to death.

_Krista Owens, District 8 Female: 22nd Place, Killed by Cameron. Bloodbath._

Gunther managed to get his supplies and a mace. When the boy went to get away from the arena, he got into a path of young Roland from 1 desperately trying to stab Tyne from 3 with his dagger. It would appear to be an impulsive decision on Gunthors part, but one quick strike with his mace and Roland died, bleeding from his head. Gunther left Tyne to whatever fate has to offer after he murdered Roland.

_Roland Lee, District 1 Male: 21st Place, Killed by Gunther. Bloodbath._

There was a little team-up between Apple from 11 and Freya from 5. Both of which got small knapsacks from the cornucopia. When they were about to leave, they were stopped by Robin from 6. The boy told them to leave the supplies or die. The two girls decided to let go of the supplies but kept a knife and a can of soup hidden in their pockets. Fortunately, Robin honored his agreement and let the two go. At least those two didn't perish that day.

Speaking of perishing, it didn't take long for Tyne to kick the bucket when another person tried to get to kill her. Winnow from 2 surprised everyone in the Capitol with her viciousness when she killed Tyne with a knife she found. Winnow left soon after, with supples. Looks like Gunther saving Tyne proved to have done nothing.

_Tyne Stone, District 3 Female: 20th Place, Killed by Winnow. Bloodbath._

No twelve year old survived the first day in this Hunger Games. Sunny from 4 foolishly thought he could get something and get out, but thought wrong as Eugenia suddenly slashed Sunny's throat open with her knife. The poor boy didn't see it coming before it was too late.

_Sunny Fairlocks, District 4 Male: 19th Place, Killed by Eugenia. Bloodbath._

Now, the next few deaths came the expected brawl between the Boys Club and Lulu's Raiders. Ford, Cameron, Lewis, and Robin versus Lulu, Spark, Osiris, and Eugenia.

Lulu and Ford were off to fight one another the moment they set eyes on each other. The two fought with experience, Ford with his war-hammer, and Lulu with her sword. The two were fighting, Ford had strength while Lulu had speed. Their weapons kept blocking on another, and both had gotten bruises and scratches. It's a miracle it lasted as long as it minute, but it all came to an end...

After Osiris betrayed Lulu and stabbed her in the back. Indeed, no one saw it coming. well, Ford did and he grinned at Lulu's shocked expression and death. It seems that this was planned before handed.

_Lulu Raider, District 12 Female: 18th Place, Killed by Osiris. Bloodbath. _

Spark was fighting Robin, but after he saw his leader fall, he decided to book it. He did so successfully, as Robin didn't want to kill anyone.

That left Eugenia the only one left in the bloodbath with the enemy, she was currently fighting Cameron and Lewis. It got worse for her as Ford and the traitorous Osiris were going to reinforce their allies. If nothing else, Eugenia wasn't going out without a fight. She proceeded to take a risky stab at the two tributes in front of her, and successfully stabbed Cameron in the stomach. He yelped, and while Lewis tried to fight her, he wasn't swift enough to stop Eugenia as she had another knife and stabbed Lewis in the throat. Steams of crimson liquid was coming out of Lewis's neck.

_Lewis Baggio, District 9 Male: 17th Place, Killed by Eugenia. Bloodbath. _

Ford was finally closeby, and Eugenia was too late to stop or dodge him. He swung his war-hammer is it landed harshly on the side of his district partner's head. The blow from the war-hammer turned off Eugenia's brain and killed her.

_Eugenia Mulder, District 6 Female: 16th Place, Killed by Ford. Bloodbath. _

You'd think that would be the final death, but it isn't. Cameron had a knife in him, and he was on the ground groaning every time he tried to get rid of it. He was bleeding quite heavily. The rest of the Boy's club went to check upon him, and find him bleeding heavily. Osiris recommend on giving Cameron a mercy kill, Robin disagreed and said that Cameron needed some first aid. The two argued for a minute before Ford told them to shut up. He's made his mind up. Ford raised his war-hammer and brought it down on Cameron.

_Cameron Caiazzo, District 3 Male: 15th Place, Killed by Eugenia and Ford. Bloodbath. _

That ended that discussion. No one else died on Day 1. The Boy's Club decided to camp in the cornucopia, wanting the rest of the tributes to have a fair chance. Robin and Osiris were subtly sniping at each other, and Ford didn't stop his teammate's antagonism since it amused him. It's uncertain how long that alliance will function.

Meanwhile, Thorn and Larisa(both allied prior) from Seven met Jazmine from One on the way. It would Jazmine followed them and asked to join, and both of them decided to let the young girl join. Fluffy didn't do much but run, he did find a recently dead dear that's half-eaten. He's both cautious at whatever predator killed this deer and hungry, so he ate what he could get. Brizo from Four was hungry, so she ate some wild berries. Fortunately for her, it wasn't poisoned. Marcus from Eight made a poorly made-shift knife out of a stick he found and used it to hunt some zebras that were nearby. He couldn't even catch up to the zebras and went day 1 without eating anything.

Sparks from Twelve, being the only surviving member of the Raider's Gang, made it out with a backpack filled with canned food that'll last him a week. He got better of than most, but considering his alliance if all gone, he'll possibly not be making a move for a while. Winnow from Two traveled the savanna, finding herself beside the only river. She decided to stay here for the night. Apple from Eleven and Freya from Five did not do much, they simply chatted and slept under a tree. Gunther from Eleven saw Apple and Freya earlier but decided against trying to kill them. He's got a better bounty than most tributes from the cornucopia and made camp under the stars. He seemed sad when he saw Tyne's face in the sky.

Then came Day 2 appeared, and the Boy's Club decided to hunt down the next unlucky tribute. Winnow didn't move from her little camp near the river, and it was too late for her to hide from the three hunting tributes. She flees, but Ford managed to catch up to her and hold her down. Osiris and Robin came, and Ford wanted Robin to get a kill to prove his loyalty. Robin looked uncomfortable but realized he had no choice or Ford and Osiris will kill him. Winnow begged for her life, and Robin looked like he was about to cry during the whole process as he stabbed her.

_Winnow Blye, District 2 Female: 14th Place, Killed by Robin. Day 2. _

Other than that, nothing much happened. Most tributes managed to get some grub from hunting down zebras and avoided the dangerous animals like the lions and tigers. Unless your Marcus. He's not doing well on that front, which is humorous as even Fluffly managed to jump on an ostrich, kill it, and eat it.

Day 3 came by, and so far, everyone was mostly wandering. Apple and Freya were at the arena's boundary, which was a red line. I made sure to tell them that they can't cross it, along with exploding chips in their necks that'll keep all the tributes in line.

Marcus was getting hungrier by the second, and his poor excuse for foraging and hunting skills isn't helping him. Whatever the case, he found a cave near him and decided to check it out.

There, Marcus saw a lion with a black mane and a scar on his face.

"So, tribute. You have come to my domain?" my lion said.

Marcus was both surprised - not to mention frightened - at seeing the lion. "You can talk!"

The lion grinned. "Indeed. My name is Scar, and talking isn't all I can do."

_Marcus Lakatos, District 8 Male: 13th Place, Killed by Scar mutt. Day 3. _

I'd rather not give out the details of the poor boy getting eaten. To clarity, I made a semi-sentient mutt named Scar based on a villain character from an ancient story known as _Lion King_. I thought it would fit, and I didn't need to make more mutts when there are already so many other deadly animals in nature.

Jazzmine, Thorn, and Larisa were mostly eating berries, then they meet up with Fluffy. The cheery boy from Two offered them some bird meat. There was a truce and a decent meal for that day until they decided to part ways. The Boy's Club decided to Gunther - as they believe he's the toughest tribute to worry about. Gunther, meanwhile, battles a tiger and survived without injury. Day 3 ended without any more deaths.

Unfortunately for the tribute, Day 4 had plenty more deaths to pick up the slack. Brizo was wandering around, eating birds, and that's about it. She didn't have any weapon's on her. She noticed the Boy's Club. Sadly, so did they. Brizo wanted to run away, but unfortunately for her, she pulled a cliche. She tripped and broke her ankle. A shame, if that didn't happen, she could've survived. Ford was the one to finish her off as he used his war-hammer and bashed her head.

_Brizo Greenwaters, District 4 Female: 12th Place, Killed by Ford. Day 4. _

Another thing of note was Fluffy decided to forgo clothes and live naked. We sponsored him a loincloth, the gamemakers couldn't keep seeing his junk. He had a humorous moment here, among others, but Fluffy's luck was at its end. Scar came out of his cave to hunt, and Fluffy was the closest. The boy from Two wanted to run away once he saw Scar, but the lion mutt was too fast.

_Fluffy McDonald, District 2 Male: 11th Place, Killed by Scar mutt. Day 4. _

An interesting thing happened, Gunther and Spark saw each other in the distance and meet up, both suspicious and wary of each other, but Spark offered a chance of an alliance. Gunther accepted this proposal. It's a bit late in the game, but perhaps they both needed some companionship to take away the loneliness of the past few days. Or perhaps they knew the Boy's Club needed to be handled together and took a chance. Nothing but guesses from me.

Since the three tributes - Larisa, Thorn, and Jazzmine - escaped the cornucopia without a weapon, the closest things they had were sticks. It's bad luck that Gunther and Spark were in their path, both supplied and ready to kill. They were caught off-guard, as it was dark out, the group was having a fun time and talking to each other. This was ruined when Jazzmine was thrashed by Gunther's mace and it didn't go so well for her as she soon started to cough up blood. Gunther finished her off quickly.

_Jazzmine Dawnbloom, District 1 Female: 10th Place, Killed by Gunther. Day 4._

While Thorn and Larisa were in shock, Spark took advantage and slashed Larisa in the back with a sword. She fell to the ground, blood visible and spreading. Thorn didn't even attempt to run. He went on his knees and cried when both his friends died. Spark stabbed in between his eyes, wanting to end this as fast as possible.

_Larisa Wildroots, District 7 Female: 9th Place, Killed by Spark. Day 4. _

_Thorn Towner, District 7 Male: 8th Place, Killed by Spark. Day 4. _

Gunther and Spark didn't want to stay there, understandably. Day 4 ended.

There were only seven tributes left now: Robin and Freya from District 5, Ford from District 6, Osiris from District 10, Gunther and Apple from District 11, and Spark from District 12. Who do you think will win?

Day 5 moved quickly. The three groups of tributes were walking around in circles. Literally in circles. Day 6 was mostly the same, but with one event that would spark some interest. Apple and Freya - two lucky tributes who haven't had much trouble - we're close to a certain lion's cave. Scar came out to play again, and the two saw a big grinning scary lion. The two, fortunately, made it out alive. They ran to the river, and both of them managed to cross it. It was a good move to make as Scar didn't want to be wet - who would think the big pussycat was afraid of water?

On Day 7, unfortunately, Freya and Apple were close to the boy's club. Ford and the rest of his group went out to find them. Freya was slower than Apple, and she realized she won't outrun the bigger group. Freya, however, did tell Apple about a bold plan. Apple was hesitant and saddened, but agreed to it. Apple went on as Freya decided to fight rather than die.

Osiris was the one who called to kill her, and he swiftly slashed Freya with his sword. Red crimson was on his sword and hands as he looked down in disgust with his kill.

_Freya Mattin, District 5 Female: 7th Place, Killed by Osiris. Day 7._

Robin, however, looked with Osiris in disgust as he killed his young district partner. No doubt saddened seeing her die, but his emotions got the better of him as he cursed Osiris in his face - also calling him a traitor that can't be trusted. There was shouting as the two allied tributes started to be close to fighting each other, but Ford ordered them to shut up. He also said that when they're done chasing the other girl, they're going to deal with each other by fighting - but only after they killed Apple. Neither objected and continued the chase.

Apple crossed the same river as yesterday, and predictably, the Boy's Club started to follow.

What happened was that Apple leads them right in the_ Lion's Den_ \- get it - and Scar was hungry for some human flesh. Apple saw it - and went back to the group of three. The Boy's Club thought it was strange that Apple was running towards them, but then saw a giant lion heading their way. Ford got his weapon ready, so did Robin and Osiris. Scar leaped towards the group, and they fought. Apple managed to run away. She can't say the same for those she left behind.

Ford got a hit with his war-hammer at Scar, and Robin managed a stab - but Osiris was considering something. He was behind his allies and decided this the best way to get rid of them. He stabbed Ford in his legs, betraying him. Robin says "I fucking knew it, you traitor!". Osiris simply grinned and left his betrayed teammates. Scar managed to kill Ford easily enough - considering that Ford is wounded. All Scar had to do is claw open is stomach and the foolish Boy's Club leader died.

_Ford Cabello, District 6 Male: 6th Place, Killed by Scar mutt. Day 7._

Robin was now left under alone fighting Scar and it wasn't much of a fight. Scar easily used its claws to stab at Robin's arms, and then bite onto Robin's torso. The boy from 5 died, eaten from a mutt based off a cartoon.

_Robin Santina, District 5 Male: 5th Place, Killed by Scar mutt. Day 7. _

And so, the games went on with four tributes left. Osiris slept like a baby, and Apple cried in her sleep. The wary alliance between Spark and Gunther became warier as time went on. The two were a bit paranoid of each other, so they slept a few feet away from each other and put sticks everywhere around them - just in case. They considered separating as they saw the tributes face's in the sky, but Spark cussed as he noticed something.

"Dammit," Spark cursed.

"What?" Gunther questioned.

"Osiris is still alive. That's that two-faced ass that betrayed by group," he replied. "I was hoping he'd be dead by this point."

"Sounds like a right ass," Gunther said. "I'd rather not have some traitor as a winner."

"Yeah," Spark agrees, and he became less cautious of his allied tribute. "Want to stay together until he's died."

It was a mutual agreement that bonded over hating the traitorous tribute. Soon enough, Osiris will have tons of trouble, no doubt. Day 8th and last day of this Hunger Games came by. I was going to announce the Finale soon, but one tribute had an unlucky break.

Apple was her name, a sweet girl with over _ten_ siblings. Amazing that her whole family survived the war, but her family won't be seeing much of her after this day. There was an angry rhino around her, and no one knows why the rhino was angry, but it was charging and stampeding straight towards the drowsy Apple who just woke up. She didn't have time to do anything before the rhino stepped on her.

_Apple Blanxart, District 11 Female: 4th Place, Killed by a wild rhino. Day 8. _

After that, the arena was simply too big of a map for three tributes. Osiris was starting to not like his chances, while Gunther and Spark were. No matter what, the Finale was about to begin.

"To the final three tributes, meet at the cornucopia by the end of the day or we will send Scar after you. You don't want that." That's the message I sent, and it got through.

The three tributes were headed to the cornucopia and wanted to get it all over with. It wasn't the most entertaining or dramatic as it could have been with the whole thing with Osiris being hated the remaining tributes, but Gunther and Spark got there first. Had Osiris been to the cornucopia first, it could have been another - possibly more entertaining - story, but it wasn't.

As soon as Osiris was spotted, Gunther had a bow and aimed it at the traitor of the year. He pulled, and the arrow turned true as it landed perfectly in Osiris's heart. To many, it was rather anti-climatic. To those pragmatic and sane, it was a quick death as any in the Hunger Games.

_Osiris Horatio, District 10 Male: 3rd Place, Killed by Gunther. Day 8/Finale._

Gunther and Spark now knew that they were the only two tributes left, and they shook hands with each other. Wishing each other good fortunes on whoever wins, the two fight. Spark had a sword, and Gunther had a mace. The two fought, Gunther swung his mace, and Spark slashed with his sword, both landed. Spark's shoulder is dislocated and Gunther's side is bleeding from the cut. Once more, both tributes aimed their weapons and swung. The fastest swing was the one to get the fatal hit...

...

...

Was Gunther. His mace connected with Spark's head hard, and it killed the boy from District 12.

_Spark Rogier, District 12 Male: 2nd Place, Killed by Gunther. Day 8/Finale. _

_**Gunther Bryan, District 11 Male: 1st Place. Victor of the 4th Hunger Games.**_

* * *

-THE AFTERMATH FILE-

_4th HG:_  
Name: Gunther Bryan(M)  
District: 11(#1)  
Age: 17

Bio: His parents was in business. Merchants. They went and sold berries, food, and other things. Gunther learned his skills in weaponry from others who'd trade information for weapon learning. Gunther and his parents thought it was worth it and they were right.

Victory Tour: He was hated in District 1 for killing both their tributes and Fjord(the first Victor) even encouraged it out of spite, they threw rotten food at him there. The other districts didn't do anything but give Gunther the cold shoulder.

After the HG: At the very least, he earned a significant amount of respect in his district. District 11 citizens respected him enough to listen to his word sometimes, Gunther even stopped a riot once. After he won, Gunther decided to take a hobby - which happened to be blacksmithing. Perhaps the Hunger Games gave him more interest in weapons or at one point weapons gave him nightmares and he decided to face that fear head-on. Gunther married a farmgirl named Seeder in 18 AR(After the Rebellion Calendar. The Hunger Games is the start), and they had a kid named Homer together.

* * *

-THE VICTOR LIST-

1st HG: Fjord Nightbreeze (1#, District 1)  
2nd HG: Arabella Tamon (1#, District 4)  
3rd HG: Rosa Weaver (1#, District 8)  
4th HG: Gunther Bryan(1#, District 11)

* * *

**A/N: And here we are.**

**Patrick: Yep. Here we are.**

**Alex: SO! Anyway, thanks LordShiro so I can borrow Osiris. That guy is a character in the SYOT _We the People_. Also, Osiris backstabbed and killed my character in that SYOT, so I wanted payback! **

**Patrick: Don't you think it's petty you held a grudge against a fictional character.**

**Alex: ...shut up. Good thing Osiris didn't win anyway, he got close. Gunther won thankfully. But anyway, earlier about SYOT's, let's talk about that. The 5th Hunger Games is a special one! And it's coming out, part of the Roseverse. It's called_ Lucky Tokens_.I'm hoping it to be a short SYOT, one with a twist and a lot of blood. hahahahahahHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Interludes before the 5th Hunger Games

**Interludes before the 5th Hunger Games**

* * *

**Fjord Nightingale - 1st Hunger Games Victor**  
**District 1 - Age: 21**

_"Fjord. I'm sorry about this, but you deserve to win more than I do."_

That's what Autumn said. She was his district partner four years ago. Fjord was dying, and Autumn made a decision.

One that he doesn't agree with to this day.

There's a gravestone in front of Fjord, it says: HERE LIES AUTUMN SOVANA - OUR FIRST SACRIFICE.

He didn't want her to lose - to die. It should've been him that died that day. _Why did she have to be so selfish?_ Fjord thought angrily, and not for the first time. It was the opposite of what he'd ever want from her. Fjord made a promise to protect her, and he didn't accomplish it. No, he failed. 'A man's word is his bond', and Fjord failed to complete that saying.

Fjord crouched, putting flowers next to the tomb. He sighed, "I hope you're doing well Autumn. Wherever you are. I'm having a tough time right now. The Hunger Games is only getting started and I've failed others."

Six tributes, all died. Who knows how many more in the future.

"I thought about joining you," Fjord admitted. "But I can't. Maybe later. I thought about this logically and that if I can't get anyone back this year, I promise I'll join you."

This is a promise he wants to keep. So badly, but later.

"See you later." He stood up and left the cemetery. It wasn't all that bad of a place to rest, Fjord thought. It's simple and cleaner than one would think. District One could've done worse when the Rebellion was over.

Fjord's family wasn't poor, but it wasn't wealthy. After he 'won' the Hunger Games, he had much in the way of currency. A lot - actually. He got a bigger house, nearly a mansion. It was mostly for his parent's sake, however. He could've done with a humbler home.

Once he was in his house, the TV was on and the screen showed Patrick Roseforge.

_That piece of Capitolite garbage_, that was Fjord's permanent opinion of the famed Head Gamemaker and founded of the Hunger Games. _Panem would have been better without him._

_**"Hello, citizens of Panem!"**_ Patrick Roseforge started on top of the presidential building, and the crowd below cheered.

* * *

**Arabella Tamon - 2nd Hunger Games Victor**  
**District 4 - Age: 22**

Arabella shot a dart from above her dinner table and it landed right in that small red spot she painted in the wall.

"Did you seriously do that?"

Monica Tamon said that. The younger sister crossed her arms, looking quite disappointed. The two of them always had a strong relationship, it was even stronger after Arabella volunteered to take her sister's place in the Hunger Games. It was scary, sure, but Arabella could've - and did - handle it. She was a rebel soilder before this.

The older sister grinned. "My house, my rules."

That's true. Winning the Hunger Games _does_ give a neat prize. Like a lot of money. Arabella could perhaps buy five houses if she chooses to.

Monica huffed, "Your insufferable."

"Yeah..." Arabella smiled, but then turned bitter. "You know, the Hunger Games is turning up again."

"I know," Monica took a seat at the dinner table. "What are the chances of us winning?"

"Not much," the older Tamon admitted. "You know, I was thinking about training other kids in Four. Make them better prepared."

"That's illegal," Monica argued.

Arabella rolled her eyes. "Just a thought. But if it were possible, we should jump on it."

"I suppose it would improve our chances," Monica agreed, then she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. She blinked at seeing a particular person on the screen. "Oh, it's Patrick Roseforge. Wonder why it's not the President?"

_Because it's Hunger Games related, most likely_, Arabella guessed. The two Roseforge brothers are more fun than most people from the District's would realize, Patrick Roseforge more than President Roseforge - but Arabella can't help but agree that his punishments could be less orthodox.

**_"For this year's Hunger Games, there's going to be a bit of a change."_**

* * *

**Rosa Weaver - 3rd Hunger Games Victor**  
**District 8 - Age: 19**

It's been lonely since she won her Games. Not that it means much, she's always been alone. Alone in the orphanage, and alone in the Hunger Games.

There's nothing for her to do but read and sleep in the nice home she bought. The money, at least, almost makes the death games worth it. Almost. Yet, it's so annoying. Sure, she killed other kids, and they didn't mean much to her, but in her silence, Rosa thinks of them. The only one she has nightmares about is her monster of a district partner, Aziz, who she had to kill.

But most days, it's 'whatever'.

Maybe she should get some company. Maybe a family. _Agh_, she thinks. Too much responsibility and commitment. Maybe one kid. That sounds a hundred times better than an annoying family.

Rosa was on the couch, and she was watching a little comedy show that makes her laugh once or twice... in a year. Then suddenly, the show changed and showed an image of Patrick Roseforge.

_Fucker_, Rosa gave her generous opinion.

_**"I have decided that every 5 years there's going to be a little change in the Hunger Games. An interesting little twist to make things more interesting."**_

* * *

**Gunther Bryan - 4th Hunger Games Victor**  
**District 11 - Age: 18**

He liked to believe his life has improved. For him, the Hunger Games was a long-gone ordeal, but that's going to take a bit longer than a year. Gunther had a decent life, all things considered.

But he took lives to make it better - that doesn't just go away. You'd have to be a monster if it doesn't.

Gunther was good with weapons, his father and himself thought that asking some business partners for tips and advice with guns, swords, or other weapons he would have to use with the knowledge in using it in self-defense or Gunther's case, the Hunger Games.

He'd never thought that he'd win. Maybe in the two large alliance's that formed in his year, but not with him. He thought it was a long shot, but he did what he had to - what was necessary for him to win. It's not like Gunther liked what he did. And now - he's scared of holding a weapon. He can't even trust himself with a kitchen knife for some reason.

Perhaps, he's punishing himself.

He hates being scared like this - around weapons. He has so much knowledge about them.

Gunther doesn't know what to do right now, but he'll figure it out. Work out his nightmares and beat them. Right now, he can rest. He liked to believe that he earned it.

The TV was on, and Gunther glared at the man on the screen. _This can't be good_, he figured. Patrick Roseforge never brings anything good when he shows his face before the Hunger Games starts.

_**"And in the 5th Hunger Games, the first-ever Quarter Quell as I like to call it,"**_ the maker of the death game chuckled. **_"Since rebels liked to bring weapons instead of pen and paper to a peace conference, token's are allowed to be any weapon the tributes so brings."_**

This game already sounds short and bloody.

* * *

**Patrick Roseforge, 25 - Head Gamemaker**

This job... is more taxing than he thought it would be. Patrick rubs his eyes from the absurdity. Seriously,_ cost budget_!? Who knew killing twenty-four children would be so expensive. Technically, the economy is still reeling in since the Rebellion ended six years ago - to Patrick, that feels like yesterday - and that's why he needs to make what the games cheep.

That's right. The Quarter Quell was made for saving money. There's only so much to go around. Patrick figures they could simple _take_ the money those District's rebel bastards, but he isn't well educated in the financial department, so what does he know.

The past five years have been challenging, but it's nothing Patrick can't handle. The arena proposals tend to be too much on the nose, and it was supposed to be, for testing purposes, and fear management. Now the financers don't think we have enough, so he may as well make the Games more interesting in the process.

Whatever the case, he had a meeting with the President to attend.

Patrick made his way and pushed through some heavily decorated doors. The room he's currently in is a _very_ important office, being the presidential office and all that.

"Alex! How a doing?!" Patrick greeted, all cheery-like.

The president looked up from his computer, and his eyes narrowed at him. "What are you doing?" he said sternly.

"Oh, you know, just walking, making games, what about you?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Roseforge."

"Aham, maybe you should. Remove that stick up your ass."

The Head Gamemaker grinned, and the President stood up from his chair, looking cold. The two stared competitively at each other...

and then the two exploded with laughter.

"HAHA! Oh My God! You were like 'hey, I'm a badass scary prez, I'll execute you' and all that nonsense."

"And you were so arrogantly stupid, walking in like you owned the place," Alex chuckled softly.

Yes, these were the two most powerful human beings of Panem. Both of them are brothers. Their's differences and similarities between them. Patrick is the younger brother, but he's taller and has a brown mullet. Alex is the older brother, with a well-cut hairdo. And while Patrick has regular hazel eyes, Alex decided to take on with the trend in physical alteration. The President changed his eye color to dark purple, finding the color to fit when he's glaring at others. If Alex wanted to; he can be threatening.

Sadly, it's his default where his job is concerned.

At least he can still trust Patrick, thankfully.

Alex laughed and then got stern again. "Seriously, if it was anyone else, I'd most likely have to imprison or execute you."

"No, I get it. Don't worry," Patrick reassured. _Politics_, he wonders. _So scary, good thing I let Alex do it while I handle the fun part of our little operation._

Whatever the case, both brothers already handled any political enemies this decade had to offer, and the threat of jail-time might not be worth the protest for many Capitolite. It's a dirty business, being a benevolent tyrant. But someone has to be, why not a Roseforge?

"It is good to see you, brother," Alex said warmly. _Brother?_ S_o ever formal since he became prez._

"You too," said the Head Gamemaker. "But let's get down to business. How did you think of my announcement?"

"It was alright, as usual," he replied sullenly. "I suppose there are _some_ concerns. Namely, what type of weapons the tributes are allowed to use? I expect there is some condition from the tributes pointing their weapons at us - such as the _guns_."

"Of course, I updated the neckbomb's," Patrick said, smiling widely, too widely perhaps. "If those dirty numbers ever decide to point a pistol at me - _Boom_! It'll be the last thing those vicious little bastards will do."

"..."

Something's on his mind. _It's probably going to be about me, isn't it?_

"What?"

Alex didn't look him in the eyes as he put his head down. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"What? The Quarter Quell? Well, I mean, sure, it'll be quick this year, but hopefully, the budget will improve later-"

"You know that's not what I meant," Ale- _no_, the President, sternly cut off. "Don't you think you're taking too much joy in this. They are still children."

Patrick grumbled, and refuted, "Yeah, children from _numbered_ districts. What? Do their lives suddenly matter?"

"... Mars wouldn't want this," he said bluntly.

The Head Gamemaker grounded his teeth, now glaring at his brother. "Mars is dead! Our friend wanted peace, but he didn't get it. I said it already to the crowd 'The rebels liked to bring weapons instead of a pen and paper to a peace conference' and we both know how _fucking_ true that is. That was a fact, Mars died because he was too stupid to realize that there is no _peace_ between us and Numbers. The Hunger Games are made to avenge him, and _everyone else we lost_!"

Alex stared blankly during and after Patrick's angry rant. "Mars still wouldn't want this."

"You agreed to the Hunger Games, Alex. You agreed, and I think it's a bit too late to change it," Patrick said harshly. Sure, he'll regret it later, but right now, he doesn't care.

"It is," he nodded. "I was angry at the time. Rightfully so, but now that anger has cooled. And perhaps, punishing the young for their parent's mistakes is too unfair."

"_It isn't_," Patrick said coldly. Funny, it seems like they trade places, he thought the President was supposed to be the cold merciless one here. "They're getting what they deserve. Besides, it's not going to be forever. Just twenty-five years."

"Yes, five hundred and seventy-five dead children when this business is done," he counted, look's like the prez thought about this. Also, there will possibly be more than that when all this is done. _Best not tell him that._

"Besides that - I'm more worried about you, brother," Alex says.

"Hm?" Patrick hummed, confused.

"You've grown more vengeful and ruthless when all of this started. It scares me at times, little brother."

"I'm doing better than ever," he replied, annoyed. He pointed his thumb at the door. "So, can I go now, or do we have more to discuss?"

"We're done here. You can leave," dismissed the older brother.

And so Patrick Roseforge went out, not wanting to discuss anymore soft feeling about his work. Patrick can't be _soft_. He won't be. And neither should his brother when the two of them have life-changing positions to make in Panem.

A phone called, the Gamemaker picked it up. It was just some employe.

"What is it?"

"_Sir, it's the talking lion, the one from last year. It went out and ate another cleaner. Can we authorize to kill the dam mutt?_"

"No," Patrick said. "Feed it some prisoners, we got a bunch of those. End of discussion."

"_Oh yeah. Great. That's like - one step above a war crime._"

"What was that?"

"_Right on it boss!_" the phone hanged up after that.

Patrick grinned. It's good to be him sometimes.

* * *

**I tried to make an SYOT - instead, let's just get a chapter with closer looks to all these characters. The ones who survive and those who control the Hunger Games and the lives of all those 24 kids. **

**Any, 5th Hunger Games/1st Quarter Quell - coming out soon!**


	7. Chapter 5: Lucky Tokens

**Chapter 5: Lucky Tokens.** A section in a book called _The Blood Games Story _\- Written by Patrick Roseforge

* * *

**The 5th Hunger Games/1st Quintet Quell**

Budget cuts. I had to make a twist and a smaller arena due to budget cuts. I, Patrick Roseforge, couldn't make the giant fantasy arena I wanted this year, so I decided to change things up a notch. Except, I tried to make something new and exciting: The Quintet Quell (named it myself). Something that will make the Hunger Games more excitable every five years. I decided that each tribute can bring any weapon of their own as a token. People thought it was a crazy and dangerous decision to make, but I made sure to have safety contingencies in advance so the tributes don't do anything fishy.

There was only one day of training instead of three, didn't see the need for it. The Hunger Games was expected to be a quick one and I didn't need other tributes to socialize or make an alliance with one another. Barely any did this year. Tributes this year were graded on their weaponry and the mastery of their weapon.

On to the tributes, and truthfully, I can't remember most of them. At least half of them were orphans (not sure what that says about parental planning or child care in our society). The big hitters this year was Howard from 1, Moxy from 6, and Fritz from 9 with a shotgun. Draga from 10 has a hunting rifle. Rose from 5 with a sniping rifle (not sure where she got that nor has she said how). Others had rocks and knives, but no one has a lot of faith in tributes with the melee weapons. With the expectation of the District 7 Pair, Henry, and Holly. Stereotypically, they were good with axes, but they were _dammed_ good with it.

For the tributes, I can recall, Holly from 7 had a rebel family who all died one by one except for her little brother. Henry from 7 was a cheery boy who had an interesting story about fighting a bear. Riley from 4 was a nervous talkative girl with an interesting dark sense of humor. Laurence from 2 was born wealthy and was a brat the whole time, and Barnabas from 8 was a gangster in his district.

* * *

District 1 Male: Howard Blazer, 20, (9). Weapon - Shotgun.

District 1 Female: Cassia Wildwillow, 18, (3). Weapon - Knife.

District 2 Male: Laurence Andesite Jr, 15, (3). Weapon - Smallsword.

District 2 Female: Samantha Agaurez, 15, (10). Weapon - Pistol.

District 3 Male: Riggs Spring, 16, (2). Weapon - Rock.

District 3 Female: Electra Bellhorn, 18, (6). Weapon - Pistol.

District 4 Male: Neptune Bluewave, 18, (7). Weapon - Mace.

District 4 Female: Riley Asher, 15, (7). Weapon - Trident.

District 5 Male: Light Gorbea, 12, (2). Weapon - Rock.

District 5 Female: Rose Piper, 16, (11). Weapon - Sniper rifle.

District 6 Male: Mac Allister, 18, (2). Weapon - Kitchen knife.

District 6 Female: Moxy Lowcreek, 20, (10). Weapon - Shotgun.

District 7 Male: Henry Willow, 18, (9). Weapon - Axe.

District 7 Female: Holly Coleman, 19, (10). Weapon - Axe.

District 8 Male: Barnabas Wolfblood, 17, (6). Weapon - Dagger.

District 8 Female: Minerva Maddison, 16, (1). Weapon - Poison.

District 9 Male: Fritz Scola, 15, (11). Weapon - Shotgun.

District 9 Female: Cerise Norberg, 17, (6). Weapon - Scythe.

District 10 Male: Rantee Meadow, 14, (8). Weapon - Pistol.

District 10 Female: Draga Kyle, 19, (9). Weapon - Hunting rifle.

District 11 Male: Linden Wells, 20, (1). Weapon - Rock.

District 11 Female: Katashi Iyer, 13, (5). Weapon - Dagger.

District 12 Male: Sherman Horazick, 18, (3). Weapon - Knife.

District 12 Female: Petunia Nicolson, 15, (1). Weapon - Rock.

Patrick's Bet: **Rose Piper.** Of course, I was going to bet on the girl with the sniper rifle! What, should I count on the guy with the rock to win?

Alex's Bet: **Riley Asher.** He liked her sense of humor. Human shark bait jokes have its charm, he said.

* * *

**-THE GAMES-**

And so, the tributes were put into jeeps and were all sent to the new arena. Trenches. I made trenches, one whole mile worth of trenches. It could have been a maze, but the tributes could easily hide under gunfire now. Also, it was cheaper to make this happen than Jurrasic Park or some other grand scheme I had hatched up.

All twenty-four tributes were dropped off, all wearing blindfolds. They were all a few meters away from one another, enough to get some shots in and enough for other tributes to hid in the trenches. None were allowed to take the blindfolds off them until they heard the signal. Said signal being siren.

"IN 3... 2... 1... LET THE 5TH HUNGER GAMES COMMENCE!" the announcer said, and the siren put out a noise that only the tributes could hear. The clear to remove the blindfolds was here.

Draga from 10 was the first to see her prey. Riggs from 3 was an unassuming young lad, and unlucky that he was placed next to Draga with only a rock. He was given a quick death when she shot him right in the heart. He pretty much accepted his death based on his depressing interview.

_Riggs Spring, District 3 Male: 24th Place, Killed by Draga. Day 1._

To be clear, twenty-three tributes die on Day 1, with the arena being purposely small, and every tribute having a dangerous weapon to start with, it can be called a regular bloodbath, but the 5th Hunger Games isn't like the others - it's supposed to be short. Whatever. After Draga killed Riggs, she hid in the trenches.

Others began to make their escape to the covers of the trenches, but some didn't make it in time. Minerva from 8 was unfortunately shot down by Samantha from 2. Fritz from 9 and Moxy from 6 had a shotgun standoff, with Fritz being the one getting his head blown off. Barnabas from 8 managed to stab Rantee from 10 with his dagger behind his back, killing Rantee. Barnabas also took Rantee's pistol behind he went to the trenches. Laurence from 2 and Mac from 6 foolishly decided to attack Howard, but Howard killed them with his shotgun.

_Minerva Maddison, District 8 Female: 23rd Place, Killed by Samantha. Day 1._

_Fritz Scola, District 9 Male: 22nd Place, Killed by Moxy. Day 1._

_Rantee Meadow, District 10 Male: 21st Place, Killed by Barnabas. Day 1._

_Laurence Andesite Jr, District 2 Male: 20th Place, Killed by Howard. Day 1._

_Mac Allister, District 6 Male: 19th Place, Killed by Howard. Day 1._

All those deaths took less than a minute, the rest of the tributes wisely decided to hide in the trenches to avoid being the next ones shot. It didn't take long for someone else to die.

Two tributes were close to each other in the same neck of the trenches, Cerise from 9 and Moxy from 6. It was unfortunate that Moxy looked dazed after she killed Fritz and didn't wasn't expecting a surprise attack so soon. Cerise soon enough swiped her scythe on Moxy's neck, killing the shotgun wielder with a splash of blood. Cerise now has a shotgun and a scythe, there's something movie-worthy there.

_Moxy Lowcreek, District 6 Female: 18th Place, Killed by Cerise. Day 1._

Just one death after another, Holly from 7 and Neptune from 4 had a regular melee clash between an ax and a mace. Neptune managed to wound Holly's left leg, but Holly still managed to kill Neptune with an ax shoved right up his stomach. Neptune lost quite a bit of blood. Holly won the fight but ended up wounded.

_Neptune Bluewave, District 4 Male: 17th Place, Killed by Holly. Day 1._

Not all the tributes were automatically killing each other, some simply passed each other and even talked. Riley from 4 and Sherman from 12 nodded to one another, then proceeded to go backward away from one another. Barnabas saw Petunia from 12 but decided not to kill her out of genuine sympathy for the small girl or perhaps he thought she wasn't worth it and moved on.

The next tribute interaction, however, did result in death. Light from 5 and Draga from 10 met each other on the same trench. Draga shots at Light, but misses. Light throw's his rock at her - it also misses. Draga kills Light with her next shot.

_Light Gorbea, District 5 Male: 16th Place, Killed by Draga. Day 1. _

Draga's gunshot was heard, Cerise from 9 was nearby and ran away from that direction. Howard from 1, however, heard and attempted to challenge the Draga once there. Howard didn't get close with his shotgun, Draga shots at him, but her shot missed. Howard came close enough to aim and shoot her, while the girl from Ten also shot him at the same time. Howard ended up with a hole in his forehead.

_Howard Blazer, District 1 Male: 15th Place, Killed by Draga. Day 1._

Sad news for Draga was that Howard's gunshot managed to get her stomach. After killing the boy from One, she fell flat on her back and slowly bleeding out.

However, she didn't die just yet. Not before another tribute. Rose from 5 was on her stomach, looking above, aiming her sniper rifle. Looking for someone to hunt. Petunia from 12 looked above, which was a bad move for her since Rose automatically had her scope on Petunia and got a headshot.

_Petunia Nicolson, District 12 Female: 14th Place, Killed by Rose. Day 1._

Soon after, Draga died from her bloody gash, looking at the sky, mumbling something. It could have been anything.

_Draga Kyle, District 10 Female: 13th Place, Killed by Howard. Day 1._

Henry from 7, unfortunately, got a large surprise from Cassia from 1 when he was crouching in the trenches. Cassia was around the corner and shanked Henry. The boy fell, and Cassia continued to stab him until he died. Cassia wanted to take his ax but realized it was too heavy to carry, so she left it next to her victim's corpse.

_Henry Willow, District 7 Male: 12th Place, Killed by Cassia. Day 1._

And so, easily, one by one were getting killed. Rose was still attempting sniping people who were unfortunate or dumb enough to look up the trenches. Riley attempted it, but thankfully for her, Rose's shot missed and Riley ducked her head in an instant. Samantha from 1 also tried her luck at shooting others, and she and Rose kept shooting at each other, but no shot got lucky enough, so Samatha decided not to waste any more bullets.

Holly didn't have a great time either. Her leg wound made sure she couldn't move much, and while she certainly could've gotten some sponsors for medicine, that would mean her position would have been exposed and she shouldn't get the attention of Rose's sniper or any other tribute.

And so, for an hour, while there were gunshots heard, nobody died just yet. Until three tributes meet one another at the same time. Linden from 11, Electra from 3, and Barnabas. Electra was scared and frightened, holding her pistol tightly, but it's clear she doesn't know how to use it. She panicked, missing her shots against the older male tributes, and Barnabas shot her instead. She died instantly.

_Electra Bellhorn, District 3 Female: 11th Place, Killed by Barnabas. Day 1._

Linden's weapon was rock, and so he used it. He threw the rock at Barnabas' eye, blooding it. It dazed Barnabas long enough for Linden to collect Electra's pistol of the group and aim it at Barnabas. Linden shot at Barnabas, and it hit the boy from Eight's liver. The Eight boy yelped and fell to the ground. Barnabas attempted to get one final shot at Linden, but Linden finished Barnabas with one final bullet to his brain.

_Barnabas Wolfblood, District 8 Male: 10th Place, Killed by Linden. Day 1._

Katashi from 11 and Sherman from 12 saw each other, looked hesitant to attack each other. They ultimately didn't and walked away.

Rose, on the other hand, decided not to stay in one place and moved. It was then, Samantha made a bold move and run above the ground. It was fortunate that Rose wasn't sniping anymore. And unfortunate that Samantha saw her. The Two girl ran and was already above the surprised Rose. Samatha took this opportunity and shoot her dead, putting a lot of bullets in Rose.

_Rose Piper, District 5 Female: 9th Place, Killed by Samantha. Day 1. _

Eight tributes left: Cassia Wildwillow from District 1, Samatha Aguarez from District 2, Riley Asher from District 4, Holly Coleman from District 7, Cerise Norberg from District 9, Linden Wells and Katashi Iyer from District 11, and Sherman Horazick from District 12. Who does the reader think will win?

Samantha was out of pistol bullets and looted Rose's sniper rifle. Bad news for her, she doesn't have any practice with the sniper rifle. Worse news, the rifle itself only had three bullets left. Samatha tsked and walked forward. Cassia and Riley walking around, exploring the trenches. Holly was still wounded, and waiting for someone to walk in her part of the trenches. Sherman and Cerise were scared out of their minds, looking left and right. Linden seemed to freeze now and then ever since he killed Barnabas.

Katashi, however, found a lucky find. She found Draga's and Howard's corpses. Next to them, their weapons. Katashi decided to take Draga's hunting rifle. Hopefully, she'll make her mark soon enough.

There was a death soon enough. Sherman was soon found by Linden, and the Twelve boy didn't get to run far before Linden shot him in the back of the head. Linden didn't look fazed by what he's done and walked about.

_Sherman Horazick, District 12 Male: 8th Place, Killed by Linden. Day 1. _

Riley was soon found by Samatha. The Four girl was almost shot to death by Samatha's rifle, but her lack of experience of it was her undoing. Riley used her trident and thrust it at Samatha. Riley's trident pierced into Samatha's flesh, stabbing her torso, and killing her.

_Samatha Aguarez, District 2 Female: 7th Place, Killed by Riley. Day 1._

It wasn't a great experience for Riley, and she soon barfed her guts out after killing the other tribute. She immediately walked out away from the newly made corpse. After ten minutes, Riley was soon in Holly's trench, and the girl got her ax ready. Riley wasn't ready for Holly's attack. Holly dragged Riley to the ground, and Riley felt an ax's silver on her face, making it bleed. The other girl was trying to cut her face, but Riley has held her off and threw her to the side. The two girls fought hard, Riley managed to cut off Holly's ear with her trident, but Holly got lucky when she chopped off's Riley's hand.

The Four girl screamed in pain. The Seven girl brought her ax down to Riley's face, ending her screams.

_Riley Asher, District 4 Female: 6th Place, Killed by Holly. Day 1._

Afterward, Holly did ask for some medicine from her sponsors. She got some cuts, but her previous leg wound seemed to have gotten worse.

Soon enough, there was a short gunfight. One between Linden and Katashi. Linden first saw Katashi and shot at her, she instantly went around the corner. She in turn shot at her mentally-damaged district partner. Katashi soon enough shot Linden's throat, something that killed him soon after. The troubled Katashi ran away from there.

_Linden Wells, District 11 Male: 5th Place, Killed by Katashi. Day 1._

Now, after I saw Cerise from 9 simply hiding in place, it bothered me that she was so far away from the other tribute. Not only that, but she didn't do anything other than hiding this entire Games unlike all the others, and it bothered me. So much so that I decided to kill her for her inaction. Cerise's tracker exploded, blowing up her head.

_Cerise Norberg, District 9 Female: 4th Place, Killed by Patrick Roseforge. Day 1._

Was it fair? No, it wasn't. I look back and regret it now, but Cerise's death was a small thing compared to every other death I was responsible for in these Hunger Games.

In the two final hours of this Quartet Quell, Holly has gotten her medicine from her sponsors, but Cassia and Katashi saw it. Also, there was an announcement made for the other for the tributes to go towards where that sponsor gift went to so they can kill each. A Finale. Holly had been given miraculous healing gel, and so far, it healed her wounds. Sadly, her leg still lags a little.

Katashi and Cassia met up, and it was once more a short exchange as Katashi fired upon seeing her. Cassia, having only a knife on her, meant that she didn't have a much of a chance in a gunfight.

_Cassia Wildwillow, District 1 Female: 3rd Place, Killed by Katashi. Day 1/Finale._

Now, it's up to Katashi from 11 and Holly from 7. These games were meant to be quick and unpredictable, and not many were expecting these two tributes to be the last ones here.

Once Holly met up with Katashi, the Seven female tribute was horrified when she saw the younger girl with a hunting rifle. Whether it was because of Katashi's age or that fact she has a dangerous gun in her hands, that's up to debate.

Holly knew she couldn't face her down, so she ran to the sides, ducking from Katashi's bullet shots. Holly was chased down, and eventually found the bodies of Electra and Barnabas. Holly saw a pistol near them and took it for herself. Once Katashi was nearby, Holly aimed her pistol and got one good shot at the young girl. And one shot is all that is needed to kill someone - especially when that bullet enters the cranium and into the brain.

_Katashi Iyer, District 11 Female: 2nd Place, Killed by Holly. Day 1/Finale._

_**Holly Willow, District 7 Female: 1st Place. Victor of the 5th Hunger Games/1st Quintet Quell. **_

* * *

**-THE AFTERMATH FILE-**

_5th HG:_  
Name: Holly Coleman(F)  
District: (#1)  
Age: 19

Bio: She's the last living member of a fairly well-known rebel family. Her parents were executed. And her two brothers were killed by having trees falling on them two years ago. Somehow, Holly managed to provide for her. Supposedly, she either has more friends or blackmailed a baker to give her food. A year later, she meets an orphan named Oaklynn Peters, and the two helped one another.

Victory Tour: The tour went off without a hitch in most districts. Except for two Districts, Eleven and Four. Eleven booed at her, and she didn't even finish her speech. While in Four, Riley's boyfriend Hemi Bleu attempted to assassinate her but ended up shooting her in the leg. Hemi was executed a day after.

After the HG: Holly hasn't suffered as much mentally as other tributes. But physically, her left leg was shot up worse than what she suffered in the Hunger Games after Hemi's attempted assassination, and now has to walk with a cane for the rest of her life. She was rather bitter for a time. Five years later, she married Oaklynn. Holly has supported the Capitol, saying she has no intention of ever rebelling. She's just moving on with her life. She adopted two children named Drew and Hazel.

* * *

-THE VICTOR LIST-

1st HG: Fjord Nightbreeze (1#, District 1)  
2nd HG: Arabella Tamon (1#, District 4)  
3rd HG: Rosa Weaver (1#, District 8)  
4th HG: Gunther Bryan(1#, District 11)  
5th HG: Holly Coleman(1#, District 7)

* * *

**A/N: And, yeah... This was supposed to be an SYOC, but it was decided that it would be a waste a time. Still did this, however. Thank you _chcolate _for submitting Riley Asher. Thank you _charliesunshine_ for submitting Henry Willow. Lastly, thank you _Yuppers572_ for submitting Laurence Andesite and Holly Coleman. Yuppers, you got lucky. I should mention I rolled dice here, and Holly was fortunate enough to survive. **

**But, if anyone else wants to submit a tribute in future Roseverse Hunger Games, he's a form and PM me. It's not going to be an SYOT format, it's going to be like this. Maybe your tribute will win.**

Tribute Form for Roseverse:

**_Rules:_**

#1: No Careers - There are no careers here, just to be clear. Way too early for any of that. There are, however, soldiers by the age of 19 or 20 who served during war at a young age.

#2: Submissions - Write up any time you want, and PM me.

#3: Different Age Limit - In Roseverse, whether it is unfair or not, the age limit here to be part of the Hunger Games is 12 to 20. This is an AU, so don't expect canon.

#5: Annoying Thing - There are only five Victors here. So, no matter what - **_DO NOT_** write a tribute related to any Victor whatsoever. Hate it when someone does that.

#6: If you have any questions, please ask me.

#7: Have fun!

**Form:**

Name:  
Age: 12-20  
District: 1-12  
Which Hunger Games: 6th-25th available.  
Gender:  
Apperance: It doesn't matter much.  
Personality:  
Strengths and Weaknesses:  
Backstory:  
Volunteered/Reaped?:  
Reason/Reaction?:  
Allies?:  
Bloodbath tribute?:  
Arena strategy:  
Other: {Ideas you might want to suggest}


End file.
